LA PIEZA FALTANTE
by Mille Huerta
Summary: Después de la guerra, Konoha se recupero poco a poco del caos y la destrucción, al igual que sus habitantes. Todos parecían tener sus vidas restauradas. Sakura tenia un trabajo estable y bien pagado, pero aun así sentía que algo le faltaba. Su respuesta vino después gracias a una misión que tuvo con su sensei Kakashi Hatake. LEMON
1. CAP 1 REALIDADES

**LA PIEZA FALTANTE**

**Cap. 1 Realidades**

El despertador sonó en punto de las 7 de la mañana, algunos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas a través de las cortinas delgadas. Sakura apagó el despertador de un golpe, no tenía ganas de levantarse ya que el día anterior tuvo doble turno en el hospital. Se animó un poco al recordar que hoy solo trabajaría medio día, así que se levantó y se fue directo al baño para que el agua la terminara de despertar.

Media hora después iba de camino al hospital, pensando en las actividades que tendría que realizar ese día. Siempre era lo mismo, su jornada laboral estaba repartida entre las consultas y cirugías del hospital y las clases con Tsunade Sama. Cada vez eran menos las clases que recibía por parte de la Hokage, ya que su aprendizaje era muy avanzado. Una o dos veces por semana realizaba misiones, ya sea sola o con algún miembro de otro equipo.

Después de la guerra, cada uno siguió un camino distinto, Sakura se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, Naruto se dedicaba exclusivamente a misiones de alto rango, siempre acompañado de algún otro ninja ya que podría ser muy fuerte pero un poco torpe en ocasiones y Kakashi...bueno, era Kakashi, con muchas misiones ya sea como jounin o como ANBU, pero siempre de líder o capitán.

Sasuke seguía en su viaje de redención, al parecer estaba por regresar a la aldea. Sakura no sabía que pensar de él, no sabía si tenía los mismos sentimientos que cuando era niña, en ocasiones lo extrañaba y deseaba que regresara y que por fin pudieran tener una relación, como la que siempre había deseado, pero se trataba de Sasuke...no sabía que esperar de él. También había momentos en los que deseaba no verlo. Recordaba todas esas ocasiones en las que era rechazada por el último Uchiha, se le venía a la mente cuando la hacía sentir poca cosa. Así que ¿cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera? Eso aun no lo sabía. ¿Seguiría siendo el mismo? Tampoco lo sabía. Así que un buen día decidió no esperarlo más, el tiempo se encargaría de poner las cosas en su lugar, solo que a veces era imposible olvidar al hombre del que había estado enamorada casi toda su vida.

Sus demás compañeros también tenían sus trabajos, las chicas se concentraban mas en sus misiones, Ino trabajaba 3 veces por semana en el hospital; a diferencia de Sakura, la rubia se dedicaba mas a tener misiones con los chicos de su equipo: Chouji y Shikamaru. Los demás equipos hacían lo mismo, a diferencia de Shino que repartía su tiempo entre misiones y sus clases en la academia ninja.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontraba en las puertas del hospital, saludo al vigilante y entro. La brisa fresca del aire acondicionado la golpeo en la cara y el aroma a detergente la hizo sentirse como en casa. La mayor parte de su día se la pasaba en ese lugar, conocía al personal, donde se encontraba cada oficina o laboratorio, sus pasillos y sus atajos. Ese era su segundo hogar, amaba lo que hacía, esa sensación de saber que podía ser útil, de poder ayudar a curar desde una simple gripa o fiebre a trabajar codo a codo con la Hokage en las cirugías más difíciles.

Camino hasta llegar a la recepción para firmar su hora de entrada y recoger su gafete que la identificaba como la doctora de guardia. Se lo colocó del lado izquierdo de su pecho, encima de su bata blanca. La señorita encargada de recepción llego corriendo y se paró detrás del escritorio alto y grande.

**-Lo siento, Sakura sama. Estaba entregando unos reportes al laboratorio del piso 2. Aquí esta su agenda del día, hoy tendrá varias consultas y de 10 a 11 de la mañana una cirugía en el quirófano 6 y después mas consultas-** le entregó la hoja a la chica de pelo rosa.  
**-Muchas gracias, será como cualquier otro dio-** sonrió ligeramente.

Mientras guardaba el itinerario en la carpeta que traía sintió un cuerpo muy cerca de su espalda.

**-¡Hola, cariño! Ya te extraño ¿sabías? Estos días me has abandonado-** dijo el chico muy cerca de su oído con voz baja y melosa. Sakura giró un poco su cuerpo y vio al chico a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

**-¡Hola, Takeshi! Hoy solo trabajo medio día, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos en mi casa por la noche?**

**-Me parece perfecto-** dijo el chico sonriendo coquetamente. De forma discreta, paso la punta de sus dedos por el brazo de Sakura, inmediatamente la chica se alejo del ligero toque, no es que le molestara, solo sintió un poco de cosquilleo por su brazo, además que no querían que se supiera que había algo entre ellos.

Sakura sabía que no había necesidad de darle una hora en específico. Sus encuentros eran siempre ya entrada la noche, cuando ya había poca gente por las calles. Así lo había decidido ella, ya que no tenían una relación formal. En un principio lo hizo con la esperanza de que cuando Sasuke regresara no pensara mal de ella por no haberlo esperado.

Después de un tiempo eso dejo de importarle, pero aun así, al saber que esa relación solo era física y sin futuro opto por mantenerla en secreto. Solo se veían de vez en cuando y tenían sexo unas dos o tres veces por semana, dependiendo del tiempo que tuvieran disponible.

Takeshi era un chico ANBU perteneciente al Escuadrón de Rastreo. Era atractivo, hasta Ino lo había aceptado. Era alto, con pelo negro, ojos grandes y un cuerpo bien trabajado. Era buena persona y sobre todo discreto, en realidad conocía poco de él ya que era un chico serio y muy hermético en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad y aunque se escuchara mal, no deseaba ni le interesaba conocerlo más a fondo, solo le gustaba estar con el porqué le ayudaba a calmar esa necesidad que le pedía su cuerpo.

No era la primera persona con la que estaba de forma intima. Takeshi era el tercer chico al que se entregaba. Con la primera persona con la que estuvo, aunque le cueste admitirlo; fue Naruto. Fue algo muy extraño para los dos.

Después de la guerra toda la aldea estaba sumida en un ambiente de tristeza y depresión. Cierto día, los chicos se habían reunido en casa de Sakura para tratar de recordar los buenos momentos de sus inicios como ninjas. Todos vivían su sufrimiento de diferentes formas y el reunirse les ayuda a calmar esa ansiedad que tenían. Por petición de Ino, compraron botellas de Sake.

Copa tras copa, una cosa llevo a la otra, al final solo quedaron la pelirosa y Naruto. Al terminar de recoger vasos y botellas vacías, Sakura comenzó a llorar. Su amigo no sabía que decirle así que simplemente la abrazo como una forma de brindarle apoyo. Cuando se dio cuenta, se estaban besando. Minutos después, Naruto la cargó a su dormitorio. Poco a poco se despojaron de sus ropas y se entregaron el uno al otro.

No es que no le haya gustado, al contrario, fue algo lindo ya que el chico era una persona muy importante para ella. Pero los dos se sintieron extraños al final, ya que ellos dos eran mas como familia. Así que decidieron no volver a repetirlo y nunca más hablaron de lo sucedido.

Del segundo chico no valía la pena hablar. Después de un mes de "relación" el tipo llego tomado al departamento de Sakura. Al no aceptar tener relaciones con el, quiso golpearla. Por supuesto Sakura no lo permitió. De un golpe lo hizo volar varios metros, le rompió la mandíbula y varios dientes. El no volvió a acercarse a Sakura. Lo único malo de todo eso fue que estropeó la pared del comedor y parte del piso.

¡_Demonios! Aun no empieza mi día y ya tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza._ Pensó Sakura. Despejó su mente, estaba por comenzar a consultar y necesitaba estar concentrada.

Sabía que sería un día mas con la misma rutina de siempre. Atender pacientes, realizar cirugías y visitar a la Hokage (para saber si había un poco de entrenamiento) e irse a casa. Todos tenían su vida hecha, con pareja o con sus sueños cumplidos. Pero a Sakura le hacía falta algo. ¿Qué era? Aun no estaba segura, ¿tal vez mas misiones? ¿Ver más a sus amigos? ¿Recordar viejos tiempos con el equipo 7? No lo sabía, pero esa era su realidad y tenía que aceptarla.


	2. CAP 2 VERGUENZAS Y CARAS ROJAS

**Cap. 2 Verguenzas y caras rojas**

Cuando Takeshi se fue, Sakura comenzó a trabajar. Recibió a sus pacientes y realizo la cirugía que tenía programada con éxito. Al finalizar su turno limpio un poco su pequeño consultorio, ordeno los expedientes y anoto los pendientes en unos post-it que dejo pegados al escritorio.

**-¡Frentona!-** dijo su amiga Ino entrando a su consultorio sin permiso.  
**-¡Hola, cerda! ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?**  
**\- Ya habías terminado tu turno, así que no hay problema.**  
Sakura volteo los ojos en señal de fastidio y se sentó mirando a su amiga.

**-¿Que necesitas? Estoy cansada y ya quiero irme a casa-** lo decía mientras apoyaba la palma de su mano derecha sobre su mentón.

**-Tus zapatillas rojas, esas que solo usaste una vez.**  
**-Claro cerda, pasa por ellas mas tarde, ¿tendrás fiesta?****  
****-En realidad no, Sai regresó esta mañana de esa misión de una semana, así que cenaremos en el restaurante nuevo del centro comercial y después iremos a su casa por el postre...ya sabes-** dijo esto último guiñando un ojo a Sakura.

**-Vaya! Al parecer las dos estaremos muy ocupadas por la noche-** menciono Sakura con una media sonrisa y levantando una ceja.  
**-¡Wow, frentona! Pensé que ya no veías a Takeshi, dile que se esfuerce mas, de repente andas muy amargada-** soltó Ino con una carcajada.

**-¡Cállate, cerda! Estoy muy satisfecha con lo que hace Takeshi, ademas, no es como si fuera a tener una relación seria con el, así que no hay problema.**

**-Muy bien, me da gusto que al menos tengas quien calme tu ansiedad-** se burló Ino- **Bueno, me voy para que llegues a tu casa a descansar, te veo mas tarde. ¡Te quiero frente!**  
-**Si, si, yo también!**

Afuera el calor estaba insoportable, la gente caminaba rápido para hacer sus actividades, otros buscaban la sombra de un árbol o un techado para esconderse del agobiante sol y poder refrescarse un poco.

Lo único que deseaba Sakura era llegar a su departamento y descansar después de un baño relajante. Pero recordó que vivía sola y que su refrigerador estaba vacío y como las compras no se hacían solas no le quedo otra opción mas que ir al mercado a comprar lo que le faltaba.

Apresuro el paso para terminar lo mas rápido posible y llegar a casa. Al doblar una esquina, choco con una persona de frente.

**-¡Idiota, fíjate por donde vas!-** gritó molesta. Agradeció internamente que unas manos fuertes la sostuvieron a tiempo para no terminar en el piso.

**-Aun recuerdo cuando me respetabas y me llamabas sensei-** dijo Kakashi rascándose la barbilla.  
**-¡Kakashi sensei! ¡Lo siento! No lo vi-** la chica bajo la mirada apenada.  
**\- No hay problema Sakura chan. Dime ¿estás disfrutando de este clima y por eso estas paseando?**  
**-En realidad no-** contestó fastidiada- **Tengo que ir al mercado a comprar unas cosas, vamos sensei, acompañeme.**

Kakashi no protesto, solo dio media vuelta y la siguió. Después de unos minutos saco su Icha Icha y se puso a leerlo. De vez en cuando hablaban, ya sea por el trabajo del hospital, las misiones, el clima o le daba sugerencias sobre que frutas o verduras elegir. Cuando Sakura comenzó a darle sus bolsas para que le ayudara a cargarlas, no le quedo otra opción mas que guardar su libro.

**-Si que eres rápida en hacer las compras Sakura chan-** ya caminaban rumbo al departamento de su ex alumna cargador de bolsas.  
**-Siempre tardo en comprar las cosas, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. Solo que en esta ocasión quiero llegar a casa.**

**-Ya veo, tienes otras cosas que hacer.****  
****-Solo quiero llegar a descansar, ya que en la noche me ocupare.****  
****-A veces extraño cuando era joven, tenia energía para todo, a cualquier hora-**sonrió mientras parecía recordar su juventud.

**-¡Tranquilo sensei! Aun no es tan viejo-** la chica soltó una risilla -**Además, en la noche no voy a salir, solo...-** Sakura callo de repente, casi se le salía decirle al peliplateado que solo vería a un amigo para tener un poco de sexo. Al parecer su sonrojo la delató porque Kakashi le dijo  
**-¡****Oh, Sakura chan!-** soltó una carcajada- **que no te de pena, son cosas de adultos, aunque aun eres muy pequeña para eso****-** dijo esto mientras le revolvía el cabello con una mano.

**\- Tengo 21 sensei-** lo dijo molesta, alejándose de su toque.  
**-Lo sé, solo que aun no me acostumbro.****  
****-Como sea, no hablemos de eso, por favor-** dijo una apenada Sakura que bajo la mirada al suelo. Kakashi la tomo del mentón y levanto su cara haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Los ojos de el le indicaron a la chica que estaba sonriendo.  
**-Ya te lo dije, no tienes porque avergonzarte, yo también lo hago.****  
**Sakura sentía la cara caliente de lo roja que estaba mientras recibía las bolsas que Kakashi le daba._ ¿Cómo era posible que hablara de esto con su maestro?_ Su inner Sakura gritaba como loca.

**-Gracias por ayudarme con las bolsas.****  
****-No hay problema, aunque ahora voy muy tarde con la Hokage, iba de camino cuando me obligaste a ir contigo...así que diré que tú tienes la culpa.****  
**Sakura lo conocía lo suficiente como para no sentirse amenazada por el comentario.  
**-Siempre llegando tarde, no cambia.**  
El hombre solo se encogió de hombros, dio media vuelta y camino rumbo a la torre.

Después de limpiar un poco el departamento y acomodar su despensa, Sakura tomo una ducha relajante, estuvo casi por una hora en la tina de baño. Al salir, se envolvió en una toalla y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando la pelirosa escucho que tocaron la puerta. Inmediatamente pensó en Ino y en las zapatillas que le prestaría, así que aun envuelta en la toalla decidió abrirle la puerta. Pero no era ella.

**-¡Vaya cariño, que bien me recibes!-** le dijo el chico observandola de pies a cabeza con una mirada de perversión. Al parecer Takeshi decidió ir mas temprano ese día.  
**-Te esperaba mas tarde-** dijo la pelirosa abriendo completamente la puerta para que pasara. El chico rápidamente se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

**-En un rato mas salgo de misión y regreso en cuatro días, quería verte antes de irme-** le dijo entre besos. Sakura no contesto, solo se dejo llevar.

Entre tropezones y la caída de la toalla caminaron rumbo a la sala. La chica ya le había quitado el chaleco y la camisa del uniforme ANBU, sin pensarlo; lo sentó en uno de los muebles y se posicionó encima de el. Comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente a lo largo de su cuello cuando volvió a escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

**-¡Aarghh, Ino!-** Sakura se separó de su amante, busco la toalla que dejo enredada en el piso, se enredo en ella y abrió la puerta enojada.  
**-¡Mal momento Ino!-** Nuevamente no era ella. En el umbral de la puerta, estaba parado un hombre alto, de pelo plateado y con una máscara que le cubría casi la mitad de su rostro.

De la impresión, Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con la ropa del pelinegro y cayó al piso. Takeshi y Kakashi rápidamente se movieron para ayudar a la chica a levantarse. Kakashi, al darse cuenta de que Sakura no estaba sola, dejo que el otro chico la levantara y el se disculpó. 

**-Lo siento Sakura chan, no sabía que estabas ocupada-** tenia una de sus manos sobre su nuca, se veía confundido.  
**-Esta bien sensei, pensé que era Ino-** dijo una Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Kakashi observo la habitación, vio ropa tirada por el piso y se dio cuenta de lo que había interrumpido.  
**-Hmm, esta bien...pues, oh um...no hay problema-** se veía realmente avergonzado, dio media vuelta y salió al corredor a emprender su camino de regreso.  
**-¡Espere! ¿A qué vino?-** el peliplata dio media vuelta para encararla.  
**-¡Oh, es cierto! Pues verás... hmm, la Hokage me mando a buscarte, nos necesita en su despacho a las 6:30 pm, al parecer nos dará informes para una misión de varios días.**  
**-¡Demonios! Ya casi son las 6:30. Gracias sensei, ahí nos vemos-** acto seguido, cerro de un portazo. Por la ventana, se vio la silueta de Kakashi alejarse.

**-Creo que no podremos terminar lo que empezamos-** hablo Takeshi mientras se ponía su ropa- **yo también debo irme para prepararme para la misión. ****  
****-Esta bien, el que llegue primero busca al otro para terminar esto-** se dieron un último beso y se despidieron.

Bueno, al final resulto que su día no fue como cualquier otro. La pelirosa no tuvo mas remedio que subir a su recámara a ponerse algo de ropa. La Hokage la había citado junto con su sensei a las 6:30.

A las 7 en punto, Kakashi Hatake se apareció en el despacho, fue recibido por una malhumorada Hokage y una apenada Sakura que recordó lo que había sucedido momentos atrás.


	3. CAP 3 UNA PLATICA INCOMODA

**Cap. 3 Una plática incómoda**

Iba de camino a las puertas de Konoha, en su espalda; llevaba una mochila grande donde llevaba todos los suministros necesarios para su misión con Kakashi Hatake. La noche anterior, la Hokage les había explicado que sería una misión de algunos días en Iwagakure, por lo tanto tardarían 3 días en llegar, 3 días en regresar mas el tiempo que estuvieran en Iwa.

Les explico con detalles lo que sucedía en ese lugar y les entregó los pergaminos con la información que necesitaban.

Su mochila pesaba, pero estaba acostumbrada, no era la primera vez que llevaba tantas cosas para una misión. Entre todo su equipaje (ropa, medicamentos y alimentos) llevaba una botella de sake. Su maestra no solo le había enseñado técnicas médicas, de vez en cuando le gustaba tomarse una copa o dos para relajarse después de una larga y pesada jornada. Llevaba puesta su ropa habitual para el combate, una blusa de malla, su top negro y chaleco rojo que dejaba ver su vientre plano, además de su acostumbrado short negro y falda roja que mostraba que mostraba parte de sus firmes y torneados muslos gracias a sus medias negras y botas ninja. También cargaba su capa de viaje por si la ocupaba en algún momento.

Al llegar a las puertas de entrada saludos a Izumo y Kotetsu. Dejo su mochila en el piso y se sentó a lado de ella.  
**-¡Hola, Sakura chan! ¿Tienes misión?-** pregunto curioso Kotetsu.  
**-Si, voy con mi sensei-** decía Sakura mientras cruzaba sus piernas en el piso.  
**-Ojalá no te toque esperarlo mucho-** hablo Kotetsu nuevamente. Sakura soltó una carcajada.  
**-Conociéndolo, lo mas seguro es que llegue tarde...como siempre.**

El ninja peliplateado llego 40 minutos después. Para Sakura el tiempo no paso tan lento ya que Kotetsu e Izumo le hicieron platica en todo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar a su maestro. En realidad el que mas hablo fue Kotetsu, la chica sospechaba que solo le estaba coqueteando, pero no estaba muy segura.

**-¡Ohayo, Sakura!-** habló un enmascarado.  
**-Buenos días sensei, no me diga que se encontró con un gato negro y tuvo que tomar el camino mas largo.**  
**-En realidad no, solo me dormí mientras caminaba y como me perdí en el camino tuve que regresar dos veces.**  
Sakura solo negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su cara. Kakashi rascaba su nuca y entrecerraba los ojos en señal de una sonrisa. Llevaban una hora de camino. Todo el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio. Justo en ese momento Sakura venía haciendo una lista mental para recordar de que todo lo había dejado en orden. Ayer por la noche, saliendo de la oficina la Hokage, cada quien tomó un rumbo distinto. La pelirosa fue directo al hospital, avisó que se iría de misión unos días, cambio algunas cirugías y le paso sus pacientes a otros médicos. Fue al almacén, tomó algunos unguentos y medicamentos que necesitarían y salió para irse a su casa.

Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue preparar su mochila para el viaje. Después, bajo a su cocina y vació su refrigerador; algunas cosas las usaría para su misión y el resto de los comestibles los acomodo en dos bolsas. Su plan era darle a Ino esas bolsas junto con las zapatillas rojas que le prestaría. Si dejaba esa comida en el refrigerador lo mas seguro es que a su regreso la encontrara podrida.

Al dejar todo en orden en su departamento, tomó un baño rápido por segunda vez en el día. Al salir solo se vistió con un top negro de encaje y un short del mismo color que le quedaba a media nalga.

Cuando estaba cepillando su pelo, tocaron la puerta. Tomó las zapatillas rojas del closet y bajo las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta quedó en shock, nuevamente no era Ino. Cerro de un portazo y buscó algo con que taparse.

**-En un momento abro sensei-**encontró una bata que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y se cubrió con ella.-**Lo siento sensei ¿que necesita?-** Lo decía al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta.  
**-En estos momentos solo un baño de agua fría**\- Kakashi tenía las manos en los bolsillos pero la veía fijamente.  
**-¡SENSEI! ¿Cómo puede decir esas cosas?-** Sakura estaba molesta y sonrojada al mismo tiempo.  
**-Tu eres la que abre la puerta en paños menores-** de su bolsillo trasero saco un pergamino que le dio a Sakura-**tomamos los pergaminos equivocados, este es el tuyo.**

Sakura tomo el pergamino y dio media vuelta para buscar el de su sensei. Kakashi por su parte aprovecho y descaradamente vio las largas y torneadas piernas de Sakura. Desvío la mirada de su ex alumna cuando regresaba con el pergamino correcto.  
**-Lo siento, no me di cuenta que tome el equivocado-** se lo entregó a Kakashi quien lo tomo y lo guardo.  
**\- No hay problema, nos vemos mañana-** dio media vuelta y se fue.

Al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior las mejillas de Sakura se tintaron de rojo, Kakashi lo notó y ésta solo bajo la mirada.

*******************  
Sakura estaba mas callada de lo normal, por las caras que ponía le intrigaba saber en que pensaba. Pasaba de un gesto relajado a una cara de concentración y después sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Definitivamente había ocasiones en que las mujeres eran difíciles de descifrar. Muchas veces el mismo se jactaba de decir que las conocía, que conocía sus gestos o sus comportamientos. Pero no todas las mujeres eran iguales, había sus excepciones. Porque eso era Sakura: una mujer.

La noche anterior, la realidad lo había golpeado en la cara, al verla en ropa diminuta se dio cuenta cuanto había cambiado su cuerpo. Es decir, sabía que ya no era una niña; que había crecido y madurado. Se había convertido en una gran medico y era la mejor kunoichi de su generación. Pero para el seguía siendo la niña a la que le enseño en sus primeros años de genin. Sabia que era capaz de realizar misiones Rango S, sabía que podía llevar con éxito una difícil cirugía o que gracias a su chakra podría curar cualquier malestar. Pero muchas veces el seguía viendo a la Sakura con carácter explosivo, esa que se enamoraba fácilmente y que le daba mucha importancia a las relaciones.

Por eso quedo sorprendido al verla en ropa interior, o cuando ese mismo día; momentos antes, la encontró con un chico haciendo no se que cosas, bueno; en realidad si sabía que cosas pero no quería imaginarla de esa forma. Así que para pensar en otras cosas y molestar un poco a su ex alumna, decidió entablar una plática. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo callados.

**-Dime Sakura, ¿Ino siempre si paso a tu casa?-** Kakashi sonrió internamente al ver que las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron a poner rojas.  
**-Si, llego casi después de que usted se fue-** contesto con la mirada al frente, al parecer no quería mirarlo a la cara-**me disculpo por lo de ayer sensei, no acostumbro a abrir la puerta de esa forma-** dijo aun mas roja.

Definitivamente Sakura era toda una mujer, pero a veces se avergonzaba fácilmente como una niña pequeña.  
**-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que veo a una mujer con poca ropa-** dijo el muy descarado Kakashi que le encantaba molestarla.  
**-Pe-pero es diferente, yo fui su alumna así que...**  
**-Exacto, FUISTE mi alumna-** interrumpió a la chica- **tiempo pasado, así que puedes dejar de llamarme sensei y por favor ya no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo.****  
****-¡Pero es un viejo! ¿Cuántos años me lleva? ¿30?-** dijo Sakura burlándose de el.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente esa pelirosa que el conocía, esa chica que le encantaba molestarlo, a el o a Naruto.  
**-Solo tengo unos cuantos años mas que tu amigo ANBU-** Sakura tropezó, estuvo a punto de caer pero alcanzo a sostenerse de las ramas de un árbol. Kakashi soltó una carcajada al ver lo nerviosa que se puso por el comentario que hizo.

**-¿Lo-lo conoce?-** pregunto apenada.  
**-Tranquila Sakura, no tiene porque darte pena, todos tenemos necesidades. Y si, si lo conozco, me ha tocado trabajar con el en varias misiones, es muy buen ninja, aunque no tanto como yo-** Sakura no podía ver su cara completa pero estaba segura que el muy tonto sonreía orgullosamente.

**-Es...buen chico-** ella solo se refería al sexo, ya que solo de esa forma lo conocía.  
**-¿Llevan mucho tiempo saliendo?****  
****-¡Oh, no, no, no! No estamos saliendo solo...-** Sakura no supo como continuar, no quería tener que explicar que solo era una relación física.

Kakashi entendió y ya no supo que decir, así que solo guardo silencio.

Definitivamente su ex alumna ya no era una niña, había crecido, tenía sus necesidades y era normal que buscara satisfacerlas. En cierto punto no podía decirle que estaba mal lo que hacía ya que el también tenía necesidades y siempre buscaba con quien calmarlas.

Al menos sabia que ella había disfrutado de ese placer carnal el día anterior. En cambio el, tenia aproximadamente como dos semanas que se encontró con una chica en un bar y la había llevado a su casa. Como hombre que era siempre quería tener a alguien con quien tener sexo, pero debido a sus misiones muchas veces no podía hacerlo las veces que quisiera. La otra parte eran las chicas, tenían que ser atractivas y sobre todo con buena higiene y lo mas importante de todo...siempre había que cuidarse, así se evitaba sorpresas para las que no estaba preparado.

Era difícil para el estar con la misma persona por mucho tiempo, ya que las chicas después de unas semanas o meses terminaban enamorándose o queriendo algo más serio. Y el no quería ninguna de esas dos cosas. Consideraba que era mucho mejor estar solo y sin obligaciones.

De nuevo pensó en Sakura, lo mas seguro es que ella no tenía problemas para buscar a alguien ya que a su parecer era muy atractiva y cualquier hombre estaría mas que complacido de hacerla pasar un buen rato. Solo esperaba que fuera cuidadosa, que supiera elegir a alguien discreto y sobre todo que usaran protección.  
**-Solo cuídate, ya sabes...usen protección-** dijo después de un momento de silencio.  
**-Claro sensei, no se preocupe por eso-** sonrió de forma tímida. 

Volvieron a quedar callados y siguieron su camino rumbo a Iwa.  
Kakashi por supuesto saco su Icha Icha para tener algo en que entretenerse y no pensar en su ex alumna de ciertas formas.


	4. CAP 4 CAMBIO DE PLANES

**Cap. 4 Cambio de planes**

La noche había caído, se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al país de la tierra gracias a la gran cantidad de montañas que había. Estaban llegando a una de las tantas cascadas donde se apreciaba caer el agua a un pequeño lago color esmeralda. El agua caía ruidosa y se notaba refrescante. Todo estaba rodeado por un verde bosque.

Sakura estaba muy cansada, faltaban varias horas por llegar, pero necesitaba comer algo, dormir y aprovechando que estaba el lago darse un buen baño.  
**-Sensei, creo que deberíamos parar a descansar y dormir. Aparte podemos aprovechar el lago para bañarnos, creo que nos hace falta. ****  
****-Esta bien, primero busquemos donde acampar.**

Se movieron bosque adentro, solo unos cuantos metros lejos de la cascada, lo suficiente para cubrirse de la brisa con las copas de los árboles. Lo primero que hicieron después de acomodar las bolsas de dormir fue preparar la cena. Después de cenar en silencio, Sakura recogió los utensilios que ocuparon y los guardó.

**-Sensei, debería ir a tomar un baño usted primero, lo mas seguro es que yo tarde, quiero tomarme mi tiempo y disfrutar de la cascada-** dijo emocionada  
**-Mhm-** fue lo único que contesto el ninja y se movió en dirección al lago con sus cosas en mano.

Mientras tanto, Sakura saco ropa limpia de su mochila y en la toalla envolvió su botella con un pequeño vaso. Su plan era tomar una pequeña copa mientras disfrutaba de ese relajante baño. Quince minutos después regresó su sensei, tenía el pelo mojado y le caía a los lados. Traía ropa de dormir y unas sandalias.

**-Sakura, estaba pensando que deberías hacer la primera guardia.****  
****-Esta bien, solo espere a que regrese-** y así Sakura tomo su camino rumbo a la cascada.

=============================  
Su ex alumna tenía razón, habían viajado por varios días y necesitaban descansar. Ya que solo paraban para dormir pocas horas o para tomar pequeños descansos. Así que no protesto cuando Sakura le propuso que pararan. Ella haría la primera guardia, pero en lo que tomaba su baño tuvo que esperarla, así que para no aburrirse saco su Icha Icha y comenzó a leerlo a la luz de la fogata que habían prendido con anterioridad.

Después de un rato y de varias páginas leídas a Kakashi le pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo. Se preocupo por ella y pensó que lo mejor era ir a buscarla, pero recordó que se estaba bañando y podía encontrarla en una situación incómoda, así que espero un rato mas.

Diez minutos después y ya desesperado decidió ir a buscarla. Camino despacio, sin prisa, esperando encontrarla en el camino. Pero al levantar la mirada se quedó congelado al ver lo que tenía a unos metros.

Sakura acababa de salir del lago, estaba parada de espaldas a el y por un lado de una roca grande en donde tenía su ropa. Estaba terminando de secar su pelo con la toalla, pero aun se encontraba desnuda.

Gracias a la luz de la luna pudo ver su espalda, sus largas y firmes piernas y su bien formado trasero. Sabía que no debía verla, que lo correcto era dar media vuelta y regresar al campamento, pero no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Simplemente le gustaba lo que veía, estaba maravillado con su bello cuerpo, con ese cuerpo de mujer, el cuerpo de Sakura.

Detuvo sus pensamientos, era Sakura, su ex alumna y esto estaba muy mal. Recordó el genio explosivo de la chica, así que decidió; muy en contra de su voluntad, regresar...así evitaría unos cuantos huesos rotos si era descubierto por ella. Sabía que sus golpes eran muy fuertes.

Reprendiéndose a si mismo regreso al campamento y se metió en su saco de dormir, tratando de pensar en la misión que tenían por delante. Cinco minutos después y sin saber lo que acababa de pasar, apareció Sakura a lado de el.  
**-¡Ya puede descansar sensei! Empezare mi guardia, duerme bien-** le dijo con una sonrisa.

=============================  
Después de la guerra, muchos países quedaron destruidos y familias enteras desaparecieron. Muchos padres quedaron sin sus hijos. De la misma forma muchos hijos quedaron huérfanos, algunos fueron adoptados por familias o mandados a casas hogar. Otros tantos no corrieron con tanta suerte, muchos niños fueron raptados para trabajos forzados, las jovencitas eran llevadas a casas de citas para tenerlas trabajando como sexo servidoras. Toda esta situación era lamentable.

El país había pedido ayuda a Konoha para investigar y rescatar a estos niños y jovencitas, ya que ellos contaban con pocos ninjas para llevar a cabo esta misión. Anteriormente había ido un escuadrón de ninjas para rescatar a los niños. En esta ocasión, se sabía de la desaparición de 6 jovencitas que fueron reportadas por algún miembro de la familia o amigos cercanos, gracias a investigaciones previas se sabía que las tenían trabajando como sexo servidoras en un bar. Kakashi y Sakura serian los encargados de infiltrarse en este lugar para desmantelar esta organización desde adentro y así poder dar con los verdaderos culpables.

Habían descansado toda la noche y muy temprano por la mañana continuaron con su viaje. En estos momentos se encontraban en las afueras de la Aldea de Iwa.

**-Antes de llegar, debemos parar y repasar el plan-** dijo Kakashi deteniéndose y sentándose en la raíz de un árbol muy frondoso, a su lado Sakura hizo lo mismo.  
**-Me parece buena idea-** contesto la chica.  
**-Bien, al llegar lo primero que haremos será buscar hospedaje, este tiene que estar alejado del bar al que nos vamos a infiltrar. Después iremos directo a ese bar, no entraremos, solo vamos a observar, necesitamos saber sus movimientos y horarios...cualquier información puede ser útil. Dependiendo de la información que juntemos veremos que hacer después. Lo ideal es que tu entres a trabajar como mesera y yo solo como cliente, ¿entendido?**

Sakura, que había estado escuchando con atención contesto afirmativamente.  
**-Bien, entonces sigamos avanzando.**

=============================  
Dos horas después se encontraba cada quien en su habitación del hotel. La recámara que le toco a Sakura era pequeña, pero tenía lo necesario para un buen descanso. La chica había tomado un baño rápido y estaba acomodando sus cosas cuando escucho que tocaron su puerta.

**-Tenemos que irnos, debemos investigar el lugar-** dijo Kakashi en cuanto Sakura abrió la puerta.  
**-Pensé que iríamos hasta en la noche, ya sabe...para que haya menos posibilidades de que nos vean-** Sakura tomo sus cosas y salió.  
**-Al lugar al que vamos está en una de las zonas más bajas y peligrosas de la aldea, en algún momento tendremos que ir de noche, pero como hoy solo investigaremos no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos tomará así que prefiero comenzar cuanto antes.****-** dijo el hombre en su típico tono aburrido.  
**-Tiene razón sensei.**

Kakashi, al escuchar esto, torció los ojos.  
**-Es en serio Sakura ¿cuándo dejaras de llamarme sensei? Hace muchos años que deje de ser tu maestro.****  
****-Lo siento-** sonrió la chica- **de verdad es solo por costumbre, sentiría raro llamarte solo Kakashi.****  
****-Bueno, puedes comenzar hablándome de tu.**

Después de poca plática y mucho caminar llegaron a la parte norte de la aldea. Era muy diferente a la zona donde estaba el hotel. El lugar olía mal, era una mezcla de orines y basura. Los negocios eran muy viejos y sucios, al igual que sus calles. La gente del lugar no parecía de confiar. La mayoría de los negocios eran casas de citas, de apuestas o bodegas mal olientes.

Había uno que otro lugar en el que la gente entraba y salía, pero no se sabía que era ya que sus ventanas se encontraban cubiertas en su totalidad con papel periódico. De pronto Kakashi tomo a Sakura por su codo y la guió hasta una mesa que estaba afuera de lo que parecía ser el único restaurante del lugar. Tomaron asiento y una mujer rolliza y con olor a sudor se paró a lado de ellos. 

**-¿Que van a pedir?-** dijo de forma grosera.  
**-Por el momento solo un refresco-** Kakashi miro a Sakura.  
**-Lo mismo que el-** respondió.

La mujer dio media vuelta y los dejó solos.  
**-Frente a nosotros, cincuenta metros a la izquierda está el bar.-** Kakashi guardo silencio ya que la mujer volvía con sus bebidas. Las dejo sobre la mesa y sin decir palabra se volvió a ir- **Desde aquí podremos observar el lugar.****  
****-Los dos hombres que están a lado de la puerta, son guardias ¿cierto?-** dijo Sakura mientras veía disimuladamente  
**-Así es, tenemos que estar pendientes de sus horarios y de quien entra y sale del lugar.**

Después de varias horas de vigilancia y de una comida con mal sabor regresaban a su hotel.  
**-Kakashi sensei, no vi a ninguna mujer entrar, ¿crees que sea el lugar correcto?**  
**-Lo es, probablemente las tengan sin poder salir, apenas te deje en el hotel regresare al lugar y entraré, necesito saber los movimientos de los que trabajan ahí. ****  
****-Puedo seguir sola de aquí en adelante, tu puedes regresar.****  
**Kakashi observó a su alrededor y al darse cuenta que se encontraban en la zona comercial de la aldea, tomo la palabra de Sakura.  
**-Bien, pasare mas tarde a buscarte a tu habitación para informarte.**

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Kakashi solo regresaba para distraerse un rato y ver a las chicas. Pero ella sabía que solo lo hacía porque se tomaba muy en serio sus misiones.

Después de pasar por un restaurante con buena comida y de buen aspecto, se fue directo a su habitación. Una hora después tocaron a su puerta, Sakura; que estaba viendo televisión y tomando un poco de sake, dejo su vaso en una pequeña mesa y abrió. Kakashi tenía un semblante serio y pensativo.

-**Pasa-** le dijo la chica **-¿por qué esa cara? ¿Qué acaso a los hombres no les gustan las casas de citas?****-** bromeó.  
**-Claro que me gustan, pero prefiero los lugares donde las chicas están por gusto y no porque las obligan****-** sonrió cínicamente.  
**-¡Oh, cierto!-** Sakura no esperaba esa respuesta, en realidad lo que no esperaba era que Kakashi visitara esos lugares- **¿en verdad visitas esos lugares? ****  
****-Bueno, así como tu tienes necesidades, yo también las tengo-** dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba a lado de la mesa. Al ver que Sakura se quedo sin palabras continuó hablando

**-Pero no vengo a hablar de eso, vengo por la misión, tenemos un problema.**  
**-¿Que sucede?-** Sakura tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama, frente a Kakashi, su semblante se notaba preocupado.  
**\- En un principio se había acordado que tu entrarías a trabajar como mesera, el problema es que todos los que trabajan ahí son del sexo masculino, las únicas mujeres son las chicas a las que tienen trabajando como sexo servidoras, lo ideal es que pidieras trabajo en lo mismo que hacen ellas, pero; ¿te sentirás a gusto si lo haces?**

Sakura, que había comenzado a jugar con sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, preguntó - **¿tendré que hacer lo mismo que ellas?-** Kakashi que sabia a que se refería le contesto para tranquilizarla  
**-Lo que puedes hacer es pedir trabajo solo como dama de compañía, lo que no estoy seguro es si en algún momento te pidan hacer algo mas.****  
****-Sensei, lo que yo no quiero es acostarme con cualquier tipo****  
****-Lo sé, también hay otra cuestión si aceptas.**

Sakura comenzó a caminar dentro de la pequeña habitación, iba de la cama a la puerta y de regreso.  
**-¿Qué cosa?-** preguntó aun mas nerviosa.  
**\- Tienes que usar cierto tipo de ropa.****  
****\- ¿A qué te refieres? ****  
****\- Ellas usan ropa provocativa, ya sabes...algo muy corto o muy escotado.**

Sakura detuvo su caminar, miró a su sensei con las manos en la cadera y de repente soltó una carcajada.  
**-¿Es en serio? Por mucho tiempo me sentí aliviada porque pensé que no me tocaría una misión así.****  
****-¿A que te refieres?****  
****-¡Ya sabes! Este tipo de misión. A Tenten e Ino ya les tocó.****  
****-Sigo sin entender Sakura.**

La chica volvió a tomar asiento frente a el y le explicó.  
**-Hace mucho, se nos explico a todas las kunoichis que podría llegar un momento en el que tendríamos que usar nuestro cuerpo, ya sea para llevar a cabo una misión o para salvar nuestras vidas, al ser mujeres siempre estamos mas expuestas a que nos tomen de rehén o que quieran violarnos. De hecho recibimos clases****aparte donde nos enseñaron ciertas cosas de este tipo-** La pelirosa se recostó en la cama y puso sus manos en la cabeza- **Solo pensé que no me tocaría una misión así.**  
**-Piénsalo y dependiendo de lo que decidas, veremos como llevar a cabo la misión.**

Sakura de verdad tenía miedo, no quería tener que lidiar con tipos que solo la veían como objeto. Pero pensó en ellas, en esas chicas que estaban sufriendo sin necesidad, por culpa de un tipo que se sentía dueño de ellas. Tal vez no estaba dispuesta a acostarse con los hombres pero si estaba dispuesta y muy segura de querer ayudar a esas jovencitas.

**-Está bien, puedo hacerlo**\- lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se quedaba sentada viendo a Kakashi.  
**-¿Estás segura? ****  
****-Completamente-** contestó.  
**-Bien, no te dejare sola, si en algún momento no te sientes cómoda con algo me lo dices y cambiamos de estrategia.**  
**-Entiendo...una cosa mas ¿qué hay de la ropa que debo usar?****  
****-Pues...tendrás que comprarte algo-** contestó Kakashi con una mano en su nuca, un poco incómodo.


	5. CAP 5 COMPRAS INCOMODAS

**Cap. 5 Compras incómodas**

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, Sakura estaba en el restaurante del hotel desayunando un poco de jugo y fruta. Había quedado de verse ahí con Kakashi a las 9 en punto, pero como siempre; el ya iba tarde.

Ella estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que se enfrentaría a una misión como esta, ella preferiría mejor un poco de pelea y huesos rotos a estar ofreciéndose a tipos desconocidos. Pero tenía que hacer esta misión, estaba segura que se sentiría peor tener que regresar a la aldea y explicarle a la Hokage que no podía hacerlo.

No sabía como iba a reaccionar en el momento en el que tuviera que estar frente a un hombre. Kakashi le había prometido que no la iba a dejar sola, pero sabía que no podía estar con ella en todo momento. De repente dejo de sentir hambre, recargo sus codos en la mesa y puso su cara entre sus manos.

**-¿Todo bien?****-** escuchó una voz masculina. Sakura levanto su cara y vio a su sensei sentarse frente a ella. 

**-Si, solo estoy nerviosa-** contestó. 

**-Si no estás segura...****  
**

**-Si lo estoy, puedo hacerlo****-** interrumpió. 

**-Muy bien-** contesto el ninja.

Mientras desayunaban en silencio, Sakura cayó en cuenta de algo. 

**-Sensei, ¿qué hay con la ropa? ¿qué debo comprar? ¿y dónde? Además, no se si me alcance con el dinero que tengo-**se alteró.  
**-Por el dinero no hay problema, lo pagarás con el dinero que nos dieron para la misión y en cuanto a que elegir pues...solo busca conjuntos o algún tipo de disfraz, ¿nunca...mmm nunca te has...disfrazado de algo?-** se sintió incómodo con solo decirlo.

Las mejillas de Sakura cambiaron a rojo y tomó sus manos, nerviosa. Recordó una noche de halloween con Takeshi, el le había regalado un disfraz de diablita, al ser la primera vez en usarlo se había sentido incómoda pero conforme fue pasando la noche lo olvido, llegando incluso a disfrutarlo. Solo que en esta ocasión era diferente.

**-Si, solo una vez-** respondió nerviosa 

**-¿De verdad?-** Kakashi se soprendió- **¡Vaya! No sabía que te gustara eso-** sonrió con un poco de burla. 

**-Bueno, no es que lo haga seguido-** Sakura de relajo un poco. 

**-¿De qué te vestiste?** \- Kakashi preguntó divertido recargando su mentón en su mano derecha. 

**-¡Sensei!-** Sakura le tiró un poco de fruta a la cara. 

**-¡Solo bromeo!-** respondió sonriendo- **pero bueno, al menos ya tienes una idea de que puedes comprarte, empieza por unos dos o tres conjuntos, esperemos que no tengas que usar mas. Y tendrás que preguntar por una tienda de lencería.****  
****-Bien, terminando de almorzar comprare todo.****  
**=============================

Kakashi también estaba preocupado, solo que no lo quería demostrar para no preocupar mas a Sakura. Sabía que ella era capaz de cuidarse por si sola, pero al ser él el capitán de la misión, se sentía responsable por ella. Sin contar que era su ex alumna y le tenía un sincero aprecio.

Al terminar de almorzar caminaron a la habitación de el. Le daría a Sakura el dinero suficiente para comprar lo que necesitaba. Eso era otra de las cosas que le preocupaba, estaba consciente que ella era una mujer muy atractiva, había cambiado mucho y por supuesto su cuerpo también.

Tendría que estar muy al pendiente de que no la lastimaran o la obligaran a hacer algo peor. Ya vería la forma de cuidarla.

Después de darle el dinero a Sakura, el se quedó en su habitación. Su misión comenzaría más tarde, así que decidió quedarse ahí para leer un rato. Había pensado en ofrecerle ayuda a Sakura para elegir la ropa adecuada, pero esto ya sería muy incómodo incluso para el.

Después de unas horas, no sabía cuantas en realidad, tocaron a su puerta. Era Sakura, llegó con tres bolsas en su mano.

**-Ya tengo todo-** levantó su mano para mostrarle las bolsas**-¿puedo pasar?**

**-Adelante-** abrió la puerta y la chica entró, dejó sus bolsas sobre la cama y se giro para verlo de frente.  
**-Necesito...mm necesito ayuda con algo-** dijo nerviosa 

**-¿Qué pasa?-** Kakashi se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama. 

**-Este...mm...me gustaría que vieras la-la ropa, para saber si están bien los conjuntos que compre, digo al menos tu ya viste a las chicas así que ya sabes que usan-** esto último lo dijo nerviosa y con su cara roja.

Kakashi también se sintió incomodo "¿_Que acaso me va a modelar la ropa?"_ pensó.  
**-¿Cómo? ¿Qué acaso tu...tu te pondrás ahorita la ropa?****  
**

**-¡N-no!****-** sus mejillas se pusieron aun mas rojas- **solo te las mostraré**. 

**-Sakura...¿te das cuenta que como quiera te veré con esa ropa?-**al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de eso, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sentó en la cama lentamente. El por supuesto, ya sabía que en algún momento de la misión la vería con ropa provocativa, solo que no había querido pensar tanto en eso. 

**-No, no lo había pensado, se que me verán otros hombres, pero contigo es diferente-** contestó con la mirada puesta hacia abajo. 

**-¿Por qué es diferente conmigo?**

**-Porque fuiste mi maestro por muchos años y tu no me veras como los otros hombres lo harán, ¿cierto?**

Al parecer Sakura confiaba en el y él se sentía mal por eso. Respetaba a Sakura, eso no lo dudaba, pero al final era un hombre como cualquier otro, que gustaba de ver chicas atractivas. Y su ex alumna era una de ellas, lo había comprobado esa noche en la cascada.

**-¿Cierto, sensei?-** Sakura levanto la voz al ver que se había quedado callado.

"_¡Demonios! En buen momento me quedo callado!"_ De repente vio que su ex alumna se paró de la cama y se llevo las manos a su cadera

**\- ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Es un pervertido!**

**-¡Tranquila Sakura!-** sonrió nervioso, levantando sus dos manos frente a su cara y moviendolas en señal de paz **-Sabes que te respeto, solo que soy como cualquier hombre y tu eres una mujer muy atractiva.**

=============================  
Después de haber preguntado a una mujer del hotel por un lugar donde vendieran lencería y disfraces, Sakura se dirigía a la tienda muy despacio. El haber usado un disfraz con Takeshi se dio cuenta que le había gustado, había tenido intenciones de comprar mas, pero por falta de tiempo o por pena, no lo había hecho.

Si la situación fuera otra, probablemente estaría contenta con hacer las compras, pero en lugar de eso, solo tenía un nudo en el estomago. Era muy distinto comprar algo para usarlo con tu amante en la intimidad de tu alcoba a comprar algo para usar delante de decenas de hombres hambrientos de sexo.

Al llegar fuera de la tienda, respiro profundo y entró. _"Hazlo por la misión, como buena kunoichi"_ y con ese pensamiento comenzó a vagar por el lugar. La tienda olía a esencia de vainilla y estaba dividida en dos partes. Una era solo para lencería y la otra parte para disfraces.

Sin perder mas el tiempo se fue directo a buscar lo que necesitaba. Había de todo tipo de disfraces, quería buscar alguno en el que no tuviera que enseñar mucho, pero era imposible.

Lo primero que encontró fue un vestido blanco, con escote y muy corto, era de manga larga y traía un gorro. Podría empezar usando ese, se veía sencillo y cómodo. Después de seguir buscando, se decidió por algo mas sugerente. Era un liguero rojo, incluía medias negras, un short de malla y una capa. Al no encontrar algo mas que le gustara fue directo a pagar a la caja.

Sintió pena, pero al parecer a la cajera no pareció importarle. Después de pagar dio media vuelta para salir, pero frente a ella vio algo que llamó su atención, estaba un disfraz colgado, al parecer era el único ya que no había visto algún otro en la tienda. "¿_Es una broma de mal gusto?"_ pensó sonriendo.

Se acerco a el, era de su talla y estaba en oferta _"lo que me vengo a encontrar"_ sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó a la caja y pagó por el.

Iba caminando de regreso al hotel, mientras decidía que ese disfraz sería el ultimo en utilizar con la esperanza de no usarlo, quería ser positiva y pensar que podían terminar rápido la misión. Esperaba solo usar los dos primeros disfraces. Al llegar al hotel fue directo a la habitación de su sensei, tenia que preguntarle si estaba bien lo que había comprado, ya que ni ella estaba segura. Llego a su puerta y tocó.  
...

**-¡Tranquila Sakura!-** sonrió nervioso, levantando sus dos manos frente a su cara y moviendolas en señal de paz **-Sabes que te respeto, solo que soy como cualquier hombre y tu eres una mujer muy atractiva****.**

Rápidamente la cara de Sakura paso a un rojo muy oscuro, sentía su cara muy caliente y se quedó sin palabras. _"¿Qué dijo? ¿Le parezco atractiva? ¿Me considera una mujer?"_ Algo se movió en su estómago, no sabía que el la tenía en ese concepto, siempre pensó que aun la veía como una niña, pero al saber que la veía como una mujer y verlo nervioso hizo que su ego se elevara. Ese simple comentario la hizo sentir muy bien.

Sintiéndose también mas valiente de lo normal, decidió burlarse un poco de el. Cambio su postura, se acerco mas a su cara y con una voz suave le dijo- **Así que me consideras atractiva, ¿tan nervioso te pongo al imaginarme con esa ropa?**

Kakashi quedó mudo, no supo que decir y como reaccionar, cuando la chica se dio cuenta de eso soltó una carcajada**-¡Tranquilo sensei!****  
****¡Solo es una broma! No esperaba esa reacción-** decía sin parar de reír.

Dio media vuelta, tomo las bolsas de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Después de todo ya no consideraba necesario mostrarle la ropa. Cuando llego a la puerta y la estaba abriendo, una mano la cerró.

Se quedó helada al sentir un cuerpo pegado al de ella. En su oído, de forma suave pero ronca, Kakashi le dijo:  
**-No juegues con fuego Sakura o podrás quemarte.**

=============================  
Espero que se haya entendido la última escena, es cuando Sakura llega al cuarto de Kakashi, solo que no quise volver a repetir todo el diálogo. 😁


	6. CAP 6 LA MISION PARTE 1

**Cap.6 La misión. Parte 1**

_"¡Mierda! ¡Eso me pasa por andar jugando así! ¡Demonios, Sakura...si no puedes con eso no lo hagas!_

Sakura se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación, se estaba regañando a si misma por lo que había hecho. Intentó poner nervioso a su sensei y todo resultó al revés.

_"¡Tranquila Sakura, también estoy bromeando!_ Le dijo el muy cínico después de haberla puesto mucho muy nerviosa. Hasta había tirado las bolsas sin querer. No supo que hacer, así que solo las levanto y prácticamente se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que algo se había movido en su interior. El tener su voz cerca le produjo escalofríos y sentir ese olor tan masculino hizo que su corazón latiera al mil por hora.

_¡Demonios Sakura! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es tu sensei!_ Bien, eso la hizo calmarse, se sentó en la cama y respiro profundamente. Solo era Kakashi, su ex sensei, el que siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados, el amante lector de pornografía.

_"¡Si que eres idiota!_ Solo lo había hecho para molestarla, así como ella también lo había hecho momentos antes. Odiaba el hecho de que la puso nerviosa, odiaba el saber que la ponían nerviosa fácilmente, no solo el, si no cualquier chico que se acercaba con intenciones de buscar algo mas.

_¡No cambias! ¡Sigues siendo la misma niña tonta! _Se sentó en la cama, respiro profundo y ya mas calmada recordó lo que se había prometido a ella misma hace mucho tiempo. No volvería a dejarse impresionar por un hombre. En realidad se había prometido muchas cosas mas. Pero en ese momento eso era lo que se le venia a la mente.

Así que, ya mas tranquila, comenzó a sacar la ropa de sus bolsas y las acomodo sobre la cama. Definitivamente usaría el vestido blanco, comenzaría con algo sencillo y cómodo. Los otros dos disfraces los guardo en el pequeño closet. Después de tomar un baño decidió descansar un rato mientras veía un poco de tele.

Llevaba unas horas acostada, cuando se estaba cansando de la programación de la televisión, tocaron a su puerta.  
**-Hora de ir a comer Sakura-** escucho la voz de su sensei fuera de la habitación. Con toda la calma del mundo se paró, apago la televisión, acomodó su ropa, peinó su cabello y salió.

**-¿Te apetece comer en el restaurante del hotel o prefieres buscar algo afuera?-** le preguntó el hombre, este iba caminando con una mano en el bolsillo y con la otra sosteniendo su acostumbrado libro mientras leía.

**-Vamos afuera, ayer comí en un restaurante y la comida estaba muy rica.**

Al llegar al lugar entraron y tomaron una mesa, en seguida se acerco una mesera y les entrego los menús. Eligieron su comida en silencio y después ordenaron. Sakura se encontraba observando el exterior por una de sus ventanas. _"El parece muy tranquilo, después de lo que paso. Así que no hay porque preocuparse"_

**-¿Estas nerviosa?-** Sakura giró su cara para ver a Kakashi, el la miraba preocupado.

**-Claro que estoy nerviosa, pero ya me siento mas tranquila.****  
**

**-Bien, terminando de almorzar tendremos que ir al bar. Recuerda que tienes que llegar a pedir trabajo, ojala te contraten y puedas comenzar esta misma noche. Te acompañare, pero no entraré contigo, recuerda que no deben vernos juntos.**

**-Entiendo, mientras mas rápido comencemos mas rápido terminamos.****-** contestó con una media sonrisa.

**-Sakura, hay otra cosa que debo comentarte-**Guardó silencio de repente, la mesera se acerco con sus platos de comida y los dejo sobre la mesa, amablemente pregunto si se les ofrecía algo mas, pero al responderle que no se retiro con una sonrisa. **-Atiende mejor mejor esta chica que la que nos atendió ayer en el otro restaurante-** dijo sonriendo.

**-Sensei, ¿qué tenias que decirme?-** le recordó la chica.

**-Cierto...al inicio de la misión se nos comentó que había seis chicas desaparecidas. El problema es que yo conté mas de seis. En total eran trece jóvenes las que tenían trabajando.**

**-¿Trece? ¡Por Kami, son muchas!**

**-Así es, tendrás que investigar si las chicas restantes están ahí por gusto o si también las están obligando-** Kakashi comenzó a comer sus vegetales y carne.- **recuerda hacerlo todo con discreción, no deben darse cuenta que eres una ninja y que estas en una misión**.

**-Entiendo.**

=============================  
Terminaron de comer en silencio, después de pagar salieron rumbo al bar. Al llegar al mismo restaurante en el que habían comido el día anterior se separaron, Sakura caminó directo al bar y Kakashi la espero en la misma mesa en la que habían estado.

Ella se veía tranquila, pensó que después de lo ocurrido en su habitación estaría enojada, pero no era así. Claro que se había puesto nervioso al tener a Sakura tan cerca e imaginarla con la ropa que había comprado. Muy en el fondo estaba deseando verla con esos atuendos. En parte porque al final no supo que había comprado y porque estaba seguro que se vería muy bien.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, en estos momentos Sakura estaba hablando con los guardias que estaban en la puerta y el tenía que estar atento por si ella necesitaba su ayuda. La vio entrar al lugar y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ahora no la veía, no sabía si estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda. Pero debía confiar en ella. Sabía que podía conseguir el trabajo sin problemas, así que se tranquilizó.

Después de 30 minutos comenzó a sentirse nervioso nuevamente. Para el había pasado mucho tiempo y no había señales de Sakura saliendo del lugar. Cuando ya estaba pensando en que pretexto usar para entrar al lugar y buscarla vio que la puerta se abrió y ella salió.

Los hombres de la entrada la observaban. Así que la chica decidió seguir caminando y pasar a Kakashi, cuando ella estuvo a una distancia considerable el se paro y la siguió. Al estar fuera de la vista de los dos hombres, corrió para alcanzarla. Se paró frente a ella y la miro.

**-¿Todo bien?-** pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

**-Si, solo seguí caminando, por si me estaban viendo los guardias.**

**-Lo se, ¿cómo te fue?**

**-Conseguí el trabajo, los muy idiotas hicieron que me quedara en ropa interior solo para ver si era "apta para el trabajo"-** movió sus dedos como haciendo comillas con estos- **Al parecer estoy muy delgada y me hace falta pecho, pero conseguí el trabajo-** dijo molesta.

**-Lo siento, no sabía que te pedirían hacer eso-** dijo Kakashi apenado.

Siguieron caminando despacio y en silencio rumbo al hotel. Cada uno con sus pensamientos. Después de unos minutos, Sakura volvió a hablar.

**-¿Sabías que fueron "buenos" conmigo y decidieron dejarme salir y entrar del lugar?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** Kakashi iba con las manos en sus bolsillos, ni siquiera habia sacado su Icha Icha como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

**-Según ellos, le dan a las chicas hospedaje y comida, pero como yo les invente que tenía un hijo pues me dejaron salir después del trabajo. Obviamente no me iban a decir que a las otras las tenían secuestradas, no son tontos.**

**-Entiendo.-** Habían llegado al hotel- **Descansemos un rato, debemos prepararnos para en la noche, duerme un rato.**

=============================  
El momento había llegado, los nervios de Sakura estaban en su peor momento. Iría al bar con ropa normal, en una pequeña maleta llevaba lo necesario para vestirse en cuanto llegara. Kakashi habia pasado por ella y en silencio caminaron a la zona donde se encontraba el lugar. Sakura sentía sus pies pesados, con cada paso que daban ella quería dar dos hacia atrás.

Una cuadra antes de llegar se separaron, no podían verlos juntos. Kakashi la observo desde uno de los tejados, para asegurarse que llegara bien. La vio entrar al lugar y espero aproximadamente 10 minutos para poder entrar como un cliente.

El lugar seguía igual a como lo había conocido la primera vez. Con mesas al centro, espejos en el techo y en la pared derecha. Del lado izquierdo había pequeñas salas que servían como privados cuando cerraban sus cortinas. En ese momento estaban vacíos, de hecho el se había asegurado de ser el primero en llegar. Así tendría más tiempo de cuidar de Sakura.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas que estaba hasta el frente, pegado a los privados. No vio a Sakura por ningún lado, supuso que aun no terminaba de arreglarse. Estaba nervioso, mucho en realidad, la seguridad de la chica estaba en juego, no se iba a perdonar si algo malo le pasaba.

Uno de los meseros se le acercó y el aprovecho para pedir una bebida.

En lo que esperaba a que regresara el mesero comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta que poco a poco salían las chicas detrás del escenario y se acomodaban cerca del bar, en espera de los clientes.

Entonces la vio. Llevaba un vestido blanco, muy corto y de manga larga, con un gorro que llevaba el vestido tapaba su pelo. Tenía un escote muy profundo al frente que le hacía resaltar sus pequeños pechos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mesero que llego a entregarle su bebida.  
**-Si desea la compañía de alguna chica puede pagar de aquel lado-** apuntó a una esquina del lugar- **y ahí mismo dice que chica quiere-** El mesero se retiró y dejo solo a Kakashi.

Este inmediatamente se paró a la caja y pago la cantidad que le pedían. Regresó a su mesa y pudo ver como llamaban a Sakura, ella se puso tensa con lo que le decían, la otra persona apuntó hacia el y Sakura al verlo se relajó.

Sakura camino y al llegar a la mesa se sentó junto a el.  
**-Pensé que era alguien mas-** dijo la chica aliviada

**-Se que llevas poco tiempo aquí, pero, ¿pudiste averiguar algo?-** tenían que acercarse al oído del otro para que pudieran escucharse. El ruido de la música no les permitía hablar bien.

**-No mucho, soy una extraña para ellas y no me tienen confianza. Por lo que pude notar hay varias que tienen golpes en sus cuerpos y tenias razón, no las dejan salir para nada y están mas alimentadas-** dijo la chica con un tono de molestia.

**-Tranquila Sakura, que no se note su enojo. ¿Crees poder averiguar mas en el transcurso de la noche?**

**-Dentro de dos horas habrá un descanso, intentare ganarme la confianza de las chicas. Estoy pensando en ofrecerles ayuda, ya sabes...puedo curarles las heridas que tienen.****  
**

-**Me parece buena idea, esperemos que funcione.**

=============================  
En estos momentos Sakura se sentía tranquila, estaba con Kakashi y por el momento estaba segura con el. Cuando le avisaron que un cliente había pagado por ella, sus nervios se dispararon y lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo del lugar. Pero se tranquilizó al ver que era su sensei.

Después de llevar media hora con el, se acerco el dueño del lugar y la mandó llamar.  
**-Pagué por ella toda la noche-** escucho a Kakashi decirle eso al hombre.

**-No se preocupe señor, solo serán dos minutos.-** le respondió.

Sakura y el dueño de alejaron un poco de la mesa.  
**-Se que eres nueva en esto niña, pero debes de saber que tu comportamiento con los clientes debe ser mejor, ellos no vienen solo a platicar. Así que te pido que seas mas cariñosa, siéntate en sus piernas, háblale bien y haz lo que te pida. Si no puedes con eso tendrás que irte ¿entendido?-** al ver que Sakura contesto afirmativamente el se fue. "_Recuerda que solo es una misión, solo es Kakashi, no es un extraño"_

Regreso a la mesa y se paro frente a el.

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** preguntó.

**-Te-tengo que...sentarme en tus piernas y ser ca…cariñosa contigo, si no tendré que irme de aqui**\- dijo nerviosa y mirando al suelo.

**-¡Oh!-** noto que el también se puso nervioso- **Esta bien.**

Sakura rodeó la mesa, se paro frente a el, tomo un poco de aire y se sentó en sus piernas. Kakashi puso unas de sus manos en su cadera baja. Guardaron silencio unos minutos, en lo que se acoplaban al cuerpo y el calor del otro.

**-Te ves bien, Sakura-** finalmente hablo Kakashi.

**-Gracias sensei. Este es el disfraz que mas me gustó-** ella seguía muy nerviosa, porque estaban muy cerca.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Creo que es el más sencillo, aparte no es tan provocativo como los otros dos.**

**-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo son los otros?-** preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

**-¡Oh, es cierto! No has visto los otro dos-** sonrió. El cuerpo de Sakura se relajo y se movió un poco, colocando su brazo en el hombro de el.

**-No te muevas mucho-** el cuerpo de el se puso rígido por un momento.

**-¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Peso mucho?**

**-No, solo...solo no quiero que despierten ciertas partes de mi cuerpo-** contesto con una ligera sonrisa, entre apenado y divertido.

**-¡Sensei! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-** los ojos de Sakura se abrieron en señal de asombro y sus mejillas se tintaron de rojo.

**-Como te dije, soy un hombre como cualquier otro y tu me pareces atractiva-**puso su mano desocupada detrás de su nuca.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento, esas sensaciones que había sentido regresaron a su estomago. Ella personalmente no se consideraba bonita o atractiva, sabía que llamaba la atención de los chicos. Pero era muy distinto al poder de atracción que tenía su amiga Ino.

A los ojos de sus amigas, Kakashi si que era un hombre atractivo. "No sé como no le has saltado encima a tu sensei" Ino se lo había dicho varias veces. Pero ella siempre lo había visto como un superior por lo tanto siempre mantuvo su distancia y no dejo que su relación maestro- alumna pasara mas allá de los limites.

Pero hoy era diferente, lo tenía muy cerca de ella, estaba sentada en sus piernas y le había dicho que se veía muy bien.

**-¿De verdad piensas eso?-** dijo finalmente la chica, viéndolo también a los ojos.

**\- Lo digo en serio-** dijo con voz ronca. La mano que tenía en su espalda baja comenzó a subir y bajar por toda su espalda. La otra mano la dejó sobre su cintura. En respuesta de eso Sakura se movió un poco de lo nervios que sentía. Seguían viéndose a los ojos. La chica sonrió tímidamente.

**-También hueles muy bien Sakura-** dijo esto acercándose mas a ella.

**-****Tú también hueles bien sensei-** respondió apenada.

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Si, me di cuenta de eso ayer-** sonrió la chica al recordarlo.

La mano que tenía en la cintura de la chica comenzó a acariciar su brazo, subía hasta su mejilla y volvía a bajar a su brazo.

**-¿Me dirás como son tus otros dos disfraces?****-** en este punto Sakura sintió que se volvería loca. Lo tenía muy cerca, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza y otras mil le decía su inner que le hiciera. Estaba nerviosa, era obvio; pero el tener un hombre como Kakashi tan cerca de ella la hacía sentir demasiado bien. Terminó de pasar su brazo detrás de su cabeza y se movió un poco para verlo mejor de frente.

**-****Tan desesperado. ¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?-** lo dijo muy cerca de su oído. Kakashi sonrió a través de la máscara.

**-A estas alturas no creo aguantar-** la mano que vagaba por su brazo se poso en una de sus piernas. Kakashi acaricio su muslo por encima del vestido.

Sakura sentía una corriente correr por todo su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentada sobre algo duro y caliente, comenzó a sentir punzadas en su entre pierna. La cara de la chica cambió a un rojo muy intenso por lo que acababa de despertar en Kakashi.

**-Es lo que provocas-** contestó el con una mirada profunda y una voz suave.

Sakura soltó una media sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, se paró. Giro su cuerpo completamente hacia el y se sentó encima del ninja, con una pierna a cada lado; provocando que su vestido se levantara un poco. Sin perder el tiempo, Kakashi puso sus manos en su piernas, esta vez por debajo del vestido y acariciando suavemente. El soltó un ligero gemido que llego a oídos de la chica.

**-Entonces ¿qué será de ti cuando me veas mañana con el otro disfraz?-** en respuesta, el tomo con fuerza las piernas de Sakura y la presionó hacia el. Sakura sintió su miembro en su entre pierna y esta vez fue ella la que soltó un gemido.


	7. CAP LA MISION PARTE 2

**Cap. 7 La misión. Parte 2**

Se olvidaron de todo. De la gente que poco a poco iba llenando el bar, del lugar en el que estaban, del porque estaban ahí. En esos momentos solo eran ellos dos y sus cuerpos disfrutando de las caricias entre ambos. Caricias inocentes que te hacían desear mas, caricias que sin llegar a tocar lugares íntimos te hacían sentir correr fuego por todo tu cuerpo.

Sakura tocaba su pecho firme, sus brazos fuertes y su cara...esa cara que tocaba por primera vez, que aun sin verla podía sentirla como perfecta. Estaba comenzando a sentir su cuerpo adormecer por la posición en la que seguía, pero no le importaba porque era muy excitante saber que ella había provocado ese endurecimiento que ahora rozaba su zona intima.

Kakashi si que estaba cómodo. Disfrutaba de la vista frente a el y esa piel suave. Disfrutaba de sus piernas, de esa pequeña cintura y esa cadera que presionaba contra el. Le volvían loco esos movimientos involuntarios que hacia la chica gracias a las caricias que le daba, movimientos que la hacían presionarse contra su miembro. Y ese escote, ese escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ambos perdidos en una mirada que lo único que transmitía era deseo por el otro.

Sabían que estaba mal. Muy mal. Sabían que debían concentrarse en otra cosa, pero en el momento no recordaban que era. Sabían que eran ex maestro y ex alumna y que eso estaba muy mal visto. Que a pesar de ser dos compañeros que trabajaban como iguales, como adultos...la gente no lo vería de esa forma.

Pero en ese momento decidieron olvidarlo. Ya llegaría alguien a recordarles el porqué estaban ahí.

=============================  
Ella no podía creer su suerte. Estaba con uno de los hombres más deseados de la aldea. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? Claro, ya recordaba...porque era su maestro, su superior. Ella siempre veía al ninja, al comandante del tercer escuadrón, al ex ANBU, al que era muy temido en muchas naciones, al que podría llegar a ser el próximo Hokage.

Pero en estos momentos veía a un hombre "_Un hombre como cualquier otro"_ recordó sus palabras. Palabras que ahora entendía. Veía al hombre con necesidades físicas, al que se excitaba por tener una mujer encima de el. Al hombre que la acariciaba con manos expertas. Entonces se dio cuenta que si, que estaba siendo muy afortunada.

**-¡Chica nueva!-** alguien gritó- **¡Hey! Descanso en dos minutos!-**** Dijeron cerca de ella**

**-****¿Qué?-** volvió a la realidad, giró su cabeza, vio a una chica alejarse y vio a otras ir detrás del escenario. Entonces lo recordó. La misión**.****-Tengo que irme**

**-¿Qué?-** Kakashi preguntó confundido, tomando con mas fuerzas sus piernas, no queriendo soltarla**-¿A donde?**

**-¡Con las chicas! La misión ¿recuerdas?****Les toca descanso. Intentare ayudarlas.-** se separó de el.

**-Bien, estaré al pendiente. **

Sakura dio media vuelta y caminó detrás del escenario. Llego a una pequeña sala, había varios sofás y pequeños espejos con mesas, donde había maquillaje, pelucas y uno que otro disfraz. Las chicas tomaron asiento, se ayudaban unas a otras a bajar algún cierre, quitar alguna mascara o se colocaban maquillaje para ocultar los moratones que tenían. La chica que estaba sentada a lado de Sakura tenia problemas con la peluca, ya que se había enredado en uno de sus aretes.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?-** se ofreció Sakura 

**-Por favor-** contestó la chica con una voz muy baja y tímida. Se acerco a ella, desenredo su pendiente y le entrego la peluca. Sakura pudo notar que tenía varias marcas en su cuello.

**-También puedo ayudarte con los golpes que tienes en tu cuello.**

**-Ya los he intentado tapar con maquillaje y aun así se notan.-**decía esto mientras se sentaba en el sofá y miraba sus manos con nerviosismo.

**-Tranquila, antes de venir aquí estudié un poco de medicina. No termine mi carrera por varios problemas, pero puedo curar ciertos golpes.****-** uso un tono de voz diferente, como el que usaba con los niños para tranquilizarlos y poder atenderlos en el hospital.

**-¿De verdad?-** la chica la miro con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos. 

**-Si-** Sakura sonrió para que entrara en confianza con ella. De inmediato paso chakra por sus manos y las coloco en su cuello. La chica se relajó y ella pudo notar como iban desapareciendo los golpes.

Las demás chicas, al darse cuenta de esto, se acercaron a ellas en silencio. Sorprendidas de que alguien como ella pudiera hacer tal cosa.

**-Si gustan, también puedo ayudarles-** les dio una sonrisa, ellas por supuesto aceptaron. Una a una fue curando pequeñas heridas o golpes, sus caras cambiaban por completo al dejar de sentir algún dolor. Todas tenían algún malestar.

**-¿Por qué llegaste aquí?-** preguntó una de ellas- **este lugar no es lo que parece.**

**-Deberías irte, antes de que te arrepientas-** dijo otra de las chicas.

Sakura necesitaba parecer sincera, sabia que si les contaba algo de ella probablemente le tuvieran mas confianza. Aunque en realidad sabia que todo lo que diría era mentira.

**-Necesito el trabajo, tengo un hijo y no tengo el apoyo de nadie para sacarlo adelante. Tuve otros trabajos pero no me alcanzaba el dinero. Así que por eso estoy aqui-** contestó viéndolas a los ojos.

**-Ahorra dinero, lo mas que puedas y vete de aquí...aun estas a tiempo-**dijo una chica que parecía menor que ella.

**-Si es tan malo ¿porque siguen aquí? ¿por que permiten los golpes?-**

Las chicas se tensaron, unas se pararon y se alejaron un poco de ella, otras solo voltearon su cara para no tener que contestar.

**-No tenemos a donde ir, ademas no es tan fácil.-**hablo la misma chica que le dijo que ahorrara dinero y huyera de ese lugar.

**-¿Por qué?-** Sakura la observó, con la esperanza que le dijera toda la verdad, así ella podía decirles que era ninja medico y que estaba ahí para ayudarlas. Ella y el "cliente" con el que estaba.

**-No hables de mas, puedes meternos en problemas y ya tenemos muchos.-** otra de las chicas se paro a lado de ellas y coloco su mano en su hombro. De esta forma guardo silencio. No dijo nada, ella y las otras dieron media vuelta y se sentaron en loa diferentes sofás que había. Sakura se resignó, aun no le tenían la suficiente confianza.

Casi enseguida llego el dueño y les gritó.

**-¡TODAS AFUERA! ¡Se acabo el tiempo!**

=============================  
Tardó en reaccionar, por un momento se perdió por completo en ella y en su cuerpo. Cuando se separó de el la vio marcharse junto con las demás. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero su vestido se había subido un poco permitiéndole ver sus piernas y casi su trasero.

Algo se movió en su entre pierna, cuando bajo la mirada se dio cuenta que tenía una erección. _"No puede ser, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Es Sakura! _En lo profundo pero muy profundo de su subconsciente sabía que estaba mal, solo que en esos momentos ese pensamiento estaba saliendo a flote, recordándole que el era un adulto y debía comportarse como tal.

Estaban en una misión, no podía permitirse perder la concentración o algo saldría mal. Vio a su alrededor, no supo en qué momento se había llenado el lugar, en varios de los privados había hombres que ya estaban esperando por las chicas.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Llamo al mesero, le dijo algo al oído y le entrego dinero. El chico se alejo y fue directo a caja. Inmediatamente regreso.

**-Pase por aquí señor-** Kakashi se paro y siguió al muchacho. Llegaron a uno de los privados. **-Puede tomar asiento donde guste, en un momento vendrá la chica por la que pidió. Aquí le dejo sus bebidas.**

Kakashi se sentó en el mueble de dos plazas, frente a el tenia una pequeña mesa de centro con su bebida y una botella de agua. Al menos en ese lugar no estarían a la vista de todos. Sakura ya no estaría obligada a sentarse en sus piernas o ser cariñosa con el. Y el podría mantener la compostura y centrarse en la misión.

Estaba sorprendido, nunca; en todos sus años como ninja había perdido la concentración en una misión. No entendía porque le pasaba eso justo ahora. La única respuesta que encontraba a eso era porque se trataba de Sakura. La conocía de años y con ella se sentía en confianza. _"Si, es eso o tal vez ya me estoy haciendo viejo"_

La noche transcurrió sin otro contratiempo, el estar en el privado les permitió ser ellos mismos. Ya no había necesidad de aparentar ser una de las chicas del bar con su cliente, simplemente se quedaron hablando el resto de la noche de cosas sin sentido.

Al finalizar la jornada iban en silencio rumbo al hotel. Al estar sin el ruido de la música les hizo pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos o lo que casi llega a pasar. Sakura se repetía una y otra vez que era parte de la misión, que no había porque sentirse mal o incomoda porque sabía que no volvería a suceder.

Al llegar al hotel, cada uno se fue a su habitación sin decir otra cosa que "Pasa buena noche" y un "Descansa".

=============================  
Sakura despertó enredada en sus sabanas y un poco agitada. Por la ventana pudo ver que estaba amaneciendo. _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" _Había soñado con el, con su cuerpo, con su manos tocandola como lo había hecho en el bar. Mientras ella lo invitaba a que le quitara la ropa y la hiciera suya.

_"Estas mal, es tu sensei. No confundas las cosas" . _Se dijo a si misma, mientras acomodaba las sabanas y su almohada para volver a dormir. Sin saber que en la habitación de a lado Kakashi no había podido dormir por tener pensamientos muy similares a los sueños de ella.

=============================  
Se había llegado otro día mas, esperaba que fuera el ultimo para poder terminar ya la misión y poder regresar a la aldea. Si hoy les decía la verdad a las chicas, podía ayudarlas a escapar. Ellos tenias que rescatar a las 6 jóvenes reportadas como desaparecidas, pero no iba a dejar a las demás solas.

Al levantarse de la cama pasaban de las doce. Había dormido mucho, el estar desvelada la hizo caer rendida. Después de darse un baño salio para almorzar, pero primero pasó a la habitación de Kakashi, llamo varias veces pero nadie abrió. Así que se fue sola a almorzar al restaurante del hotel.

Después de un rato regresó a su habitación, preparo todo lo que ocuparía para en la noche y lo dejó sobre la cama. Al no tener otra cosa que hacer lleno la tina del baño, aprovecharía el tiempo a solas para darse un baño relajante. Cuando estuvo lista dejo su toalla cerca de ella y se metió en el agua tibia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero su piel comenzaba a arrugarse por la humedad. Cuando estaba planeando salir de la tina escucho que tocaron a su puerta. Inmediatamente se envolvió en la toalla y fue directo a abrir la puerta.

**-¿En serio dices que no es tu costumbre abrir la puerta así?-** Kakashi la miraba de arriba a abajo. 

**-Lo siento, iba saliendo de bañarme...pasa-** Kakashi entra pero se queda a medio camino, frente a la cama, viendo lo que hay en ella. Son todas las cosas que Sakura usaría en la noche.

**-Solamente venía a decirte que paso por ti más tarde-** no apartaba la vista del disfraz rojo que estaba sobre la cama- **Nos iremos un poco antes, para que tengas tiempo de hablar con las chicas, te veo mas tarde-** dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir mas. Sakura se quedó extrañada, no entendía que acababa de pasar.

=============================  
_"Estas mal, muy mal. Olvidate de lo que acabas de ver, solo es una misión. Es Sakura, tu ex alumna, 14 años mas chica que tu" _Llego a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. El tiempo que llevaba en abstinencia sexual le estaba afectando y mucho. Nunca antes había tenido ese problema, nunca había visto a Sakura de otra forma, nunca había tenido pensamientos pervertidos donde ella fuera la protagonista.

Tenía que controlarse, si no se podían meter en muchos problemas. Ojala hoy pudieran terminar la misión, al ver todo el panorama en general se dio cuenta que sería fácil liberar a las chicas. Las personas que custodiaban de ellas era ninjas, pero no eran competencia para el y Sakura. Solo así podían regresar a Konoha, el buscaría a alguien que calmara su ansiedad y todo volvería a la normalidad. Con ese pensamiento saco su acostumbrado libro y comenzó a leerlo.

El pasar de las horas terminó y se llegó el momento para el segundo día de misión. Ya más tranquilo que hace unas horas Kakashi se preparo para irse al bar. Un baño, su ropa de civil (no podían usar el uniforme) y sus armas ocultas. Pasó por Sakura y en silencio caminaron hasta llegar a su destino. Minutos antes le había dicho a Sakura que hiciera lo posible para terminar hoy la misión. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio que ella estaba de acuerdo.

Repitieron lo mismo que la noche anterior. Llegaron, Sakura se fue con las demás chicas y Kakashi pidió por ella y un privado, mientras el esperaba. Se supone que faltaban treinta minutos para que salieran las chicas.

Iba por su segunda copa de vino cuando ella entró al pequeño privado.

Alterado o nervioso o enojado, no sabía como se sentía porque lo único que podía ver de ella era su cuerpo y lo bien que le quedaba la ropa que traía. _"Maldición! ¡Concentrate! _Con mucho esfuerzo la escuchó

**-¿Qué estabas diciendo?**

**-¡Que ya les dije todo! ¡Que soy ninja y tu no eres un cliente! Varias de ellas no me creen, tienen miedo pero las demás están dispuestas a escaparse.-** contesto parandose frente a el con las manos en su cintura.

**-Primero toma asiento y tranquilízate, debemos asegurarnos que todas estén de acuerdo. Si alguna de ellas está nerviosa puede arruinar todo.**

**-Yo también estoy nerviosa sensei-** tomó la copa de Kakashi y la bebió de un solo trago.

**-No tienes porqué estarlo, no es la primera misión que realizas-** le dijo para tratar de calmarla.

**-****No es eso, es solo que...no es nada-** se sirvió mas vino en la copa y lo bebió todo. Kakashi le quito la copa y junto con la botella la alejo de ella.

**-Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿te hicieron algo?-** se notó preocupado.

**-****No es de la misión.**

**-¿Entonces? **

**-No es nada, de verdad.**

**-Sakura-** pronunció su nombre en un tono más serio.

**-Eres tu, me pones nerviosa.**

**-¿Yo?-** Kakashi no entendía.

**-¡Si, tu! De-despúes de lo que paso anoche, me siento nerviosa.****\- **el rubor alcanzo las mejillas de Sakura.

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.  
**-También me pones nervioso, aunque lo disimulo mejor que tu.**

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de echarse a reír.  
**-¡Vamos sensei! ¿cómo es posible que lo ponga nervioso?-** Sakura seguía riendo, pero calló abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que Kakashi la miraba. En realidad veía su cuerpo. El se dio cuenta que nuevamente se puso nerviosa, tomo sus manos y empezó a retorcelas en su regazo.

Kakashi se paró, tomo su copa y la botella y se movió a otro de los muebles. Su cuerpo le pedía quedarse cerca de ella pero su lado racional lo obligó a tomar distancia. Con una conversación muy vaga, paso la noche hasta que llego el descanso que tomaría su ex alumma. El esperaría la señal que le indicaría que Sakura y las chicas estaban listas para escapar.

=============================  
Todo pasó muy rápido. Un estruendo en la parte de atrás del escenario le indico que algo pasaba. Esa no era la señal, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Corrió hacia el ruido, esperando que Sakura estuviera bien.

=============================  
Con escombros tirados por todos lados y parte del escenario destruido, había terminado la misión. Las chicas estaban a salvo, en medio del alboroto Kakashi invocó a Pakkun para que llamara a las fuerzas de seguridad de Iwa para que pudieran llevarse a las chicas, en lo que ellos se encargaban de entregar al dueño y sus cómplices a los ninjas de esa aldea.

**-Misión cumplida-** Sakura sonrió, pero su cara cambió al ver el semblante serio y a la vez pensativo de Kakashi. **-¿qué sucede?**

**-Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer-**Sin darle tiempo a que Sakura reaccionara, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en una de las mesas. La miro por unos segundos y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo bajo su máscara y la besó.

=============================  
LES PIDO DISCULPAS PERO NO QUISE ENFOCARME EN LA PELEA, NO SOY MUY BUENA REDACTANDO ESAS PARTES.


	8. CAP 8 LO QUE SUCEDE EN IWA

**Cap. 8 Lo que sucede en Iwa...**

**-****Misión cumplida-** Sakura sonrió, pero su cara cambió al ver el semblante serio y a la vez pensativo de Kakashi. **-¿qué sucede?**

**-Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer-**Sin darle tiempo a que Sakura reaccionara, la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en una de las mesas. La miro por unos segundos y se colocó entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo bajo su máscara y la besó.

Estaba desesperado, el verla tan concentrada peleando por salvar a las chicas, ver la fuerza de sus golpes y verla con esa ropa...lo único que quería era besarla y sentir su cuerpo cerca de el. Abandono y dejó muy en el fondo de su conciencia esos pensamientos que le decían que estaba cometiendo un error. Lo único que quería era sentirla cerca.

=============================  
Sakura se congeló, su cuerpo se puso rígido al sentir a Kakashi tan cerca de ella. No esperaba esa reacción de parte de el. Sintió la humedad de sus labios y como su lengua se abría paso a través de su boca. Ese contacto hizo que su cuerpo temblara y de esa forma ella correspondió a ese beso.

Las manos de Kakashi, tocaban su cintura y espalda. Con cada toque sentía como una corriente recorría todo su cuerpo que terminaba en su entre pierna.

Sus besos pasaron a su cuello, él inhalo la esencia de Sakura y soltó un leve gemido. Ese sonido hizo que ella abriera mas sus piernas y se pegara mas al cuerpo de el.

**-Sen-sei-** soltó en un gemido al sentir el miembro endurecido de Kakashi en su centro.

Esa palabra, justo esa palabra hizo que Kakashi parara el movimiento de sus manos, detuvo el camino de besos y se separo apenas unos centímetros de ella. La miro a la cara por unos segundos y después retrocedió unos pasos lejos de ella.

**-Lo siento Sakura, esto...esto está mal-** dijo mientras se colocaba la máscara en su lugar.

El tenía razón "¿_Qué demonios hicimos?_ _¡Es mi sensei!_

**-Entiendo, tienes razón.-** Sakura sentía sus cara arder, estaba segura que tenía sus mejillas rojas, muy despacio se bajo de la mesa.

**-De verdad lo siento, es mi culpa-** dijo Kakashi con las manos en un puño y mirando hacia arriba, tratando de no verla a ella.

**-No-** Sakura respondió rápido- **en realidad es culpa de los dos, solo...solo olvidemos lo que paso.**

**-Claro, lo intentaré-** dijo con una sonrisa torcida- **Deberíamos irnos, tenemos que descansar.**

Después de que Sakura se cambio de ropa se dirigieron al hotel en completo silencio. Ella no entendía que había pasado, en primer lugar por haber besado a su sensei y no era solo un beso inocente, sabía que si el no hubiera entrado en razón probablemente hubieran llegado muy lejos, a un punto sin retorno. En segundo lugar le interesaba saber el porqué él había parado de besarla tan de repente. "¿_Acaso no le gustó? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?" _Pensamientos como esos se encontraban en la mente de Sakura.

Como mujer se sentía mal al sentirse "rechazada" por un hombre y como kunoichi se sentía peor porque sabía que eso era caer muy bajo en su carrera como ninja. En ese momento su cabeza era una maraña de sentimientos encontrados. A su cuerpo le hubiera gustado seguir con los besos y caricias, pero su lado racional le decía que habían hecho lo correcto al separarse. Definitivamente necesitaba llegar a su habitación y descansar, probablemente después de dormir algunas horas pensaría mejor las cosas.

**-¡Por Kami! ¡Necesito un baño!-** dijo Sakura sin pensar. Escuchó que Kakashi soltó una leve risa a lado de ella.

**-También yo Sakura, créeme que también yo la necesito y una muy fría.-** lo decía mientras tocaba su nuca con una de sus manos.

**-Lo siento-** dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los dos ninjas sonrieron por lo bajo.

**-****No hay de que preocuparse, los dos somos adultos y podemos hacer como que nada paso-** dijo una Sakura no muy convencida.

Kakashi la vio de reojo y dijo  
**-Así es, ya sabes "lo que sucede en Iwa...**

**-Se queda en Iwa-**la chica, sonriendo; termino la frase.

=============================  
Kakashi no entendía como había perdido el control de esa forma. No era la primera vez que de la nada saltaba encima de una mujer para conseguir sexo. Solo que esta vez no era cualquier mujer, ERA SAKURA, SU EX ALUMNA. Así que estaba sorprendido por su reacción. Bueno, a decir verdad; lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Sakura haya correspondido a ese ataque de lujuria. En un principio creyó que lo primero que haría la chica seria soltarle un fuerte golpe. Pero no fue así.

Ella también lo besó, también lo tocó, también lo disfruto y estaba seguro que de haber continuado hubieran hecho muchas, pero muchas mas cosas. Cosas que no estaban permitidas. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el hotel. Pasaron por recepción y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de ella.

**-Hemos llegado, deberías descansar o tomar el baño que dijiste-** Kakashi se burló un poco.

**-Claro, tu también deberías de descansar.-**lo decía nerviosa.

Se estaban despidiendo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar. Solo se miraban a los ojos sin decir otra palabra. Después de unos minutos, Kakashi dio media vuelta y camino a su cuarto.

**-Kakashi-** lo llamo la chica, detuvo su caminar; nervioso por lo que estuviera por decirle y sorprendido porque por primera vez le hablaba de tu.- **¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Hice algo mal?**

**-Supongo que fue cuando me llamaste "sensei", me recordaste quien soy y no, no hiciste nada malo-** lo dijo mientras daba media vuelta para mirarla.

**-Oh-** pronunció Sakura sin entender muy bien su respuesta.

**-No hay nada de malo contigo, solo esta mal lo que quiero hacerte-** Kakashi cerró la distancia entre ellos, estaba solo a muy pocos pasos de ella.

**-¿Por qué está mal?-** ella levanto la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

**-****Podremos ser dos compañeros de trabajo, pero la gente no lo verá así. Para ellos tu sigues siendo mi alumna y yo tu maestro. Sin contar que podríamos meternos en problemas con la autoridad de Konoha-** dijo esto último pensando en la Hokage y sus mortales golpes.

**-No estamos en Konoha-** respondió la chica.

**-Lo se, eso ni minimiza el hecho de que está mal-** el intento hacerla razonar con eso, necesitaba que lo entendiera ya que el estaba haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para no volver a besarla.

**-Tú mismo lo dijiste "lo que sucede en Iwa...**

**-Se queda en Iwa"-**en cuanto Kakashi termino de decir la frase, con una sonrisa se acerco a ella. La empujo contra la puerta y pego su cuerpo al de la chica.

Ella bajo su máscara, por primera vez no se sentía incómodo que otra mujer lo hiciera por el, nunca se quitaba su máscara delante de otra chica, ni mucho menos permitía que se la quitaran. Se miraron a los ojos con deseo y en cuanto vio que ella se mordió los labios la besó y mientras lo hacia la cargó. Sakura de inmediato se apoyo en la puerta y envolvió sus piernas a su cadera.

No se pudo contener, no había vuelta atrás. Simplemente necesitaba de su cuerpo y escucharla gemir su nombre. Sabía que podrían meterse en demasiados problemas, pero no le importó. Porque estaba seguro que valdría la pena. La tenía agarrada de su trasero y la besaba de forma desesperada.

**-Creo que debemos entrar-** dijo Sakura entre gemidos. 

**-¿Estás segura de esto?-** le preguntó. 

**-****Si****  
**

**-Solo una condición-** le dijo el, dejando de besarla y mirándola a los ojos- **no vuelvas a decirme sensei.**

**-Esta bien-** ella siguió besándolo. El la cargó con una sola mano y con la otra abrió la puerta.

Al entrar a su habitación, la sentó en la pequeña mesa. Le abrió sus piernas y se coloco en medio de ella para seguir con los besos. Lentamente paso su lengua por su cuello, Sakura ladeo la cabeza para darle mas espacio, mientras ella se sostenía con sus manos en la mesa.

Una de las manos de Kakashi cubrió su pecho y comenzó a jugar con el. Con su otra mano acariciaba su pierna suavemente.  
**-Esto esta mal, pero se siente tan bien-** susurró Sakura. 

**-Lo sé-** dijo Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa. Metió una de sus manos debajo de su blusa y por encima de la tela de su sostén pellizco su pezón. El escuchar a Sakura gemir gracias a sus toques lo volvió loco, así que decidió quitarle su blusa.

Las dos manos de el bajaron a las caderas de la chica y la jaló hacia el. Sus manos grandes apretaron su trasero al mismo tiempo que ella sintió un bulto muy duro en su centro, Kakashi daba pequeños movimiento que hacían que su erección se tallara contra el sexo húmedo de Sakura.

Ella estaba desesperada, necesitada, lo quería ya dentro de ella. Nunca antes había sentido tal excitación, el saber que era el y que estaban haciendo algo prohibido era demasiado para sus sentidos.

Rápidamente le quito la camisa, un gemido salió de parte de ella al ver su abdomen bien trabajado, duro y con algunas cicatrices. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control. La vista que tenía delante de ella era demasiado, su instinto la hizo dar pequeños movimientos de sus caderas que acompañaban a los de el.

En un suave movimiento Kakashi le quitó el sostén, dejando expuestos los pechos de Sakura. El se tomó su tiempo, disfrutando de la vista. Acerco su cara y llevó uno de los senos de la chica a su boca. Pasaba lentamente la lengua por su pezón y daba pequeñas succiones.

**-Kakashi...cama-** logró articular Sakura en medio de su excitación.

El la volvió a cargar y la sentó en la cama. La chica rápidamente aprovecho para desabrocharle el pantalón y bajarlo. El bulto que vio entre sus piernas le indico que estaba frente a un miembro que no era para nada pequeño. Con una de sus pequeñas manos lo acaricio sobre la tela del boxer, mientras lo hacia Kakashi llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.

Sabía que el estaba disfrutando de sus toques así que sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizó el boxer por sus piernas, dejando cerca de su cara el miembro grande de Kakashi, al verlo sintió como su humedad crecía y la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella se hizo mayor. Al tocarlo se dio cuenta que estaba caliente y muy duro, de la punta salieron pequeñas gotas de liquido pre seminal, gotas que Sakura se encargó de quitar. Suavemente paso la punta de lengua por su glande brillante e hinchado.

Sabía que no era sano sentir ese deseo por un superior, por alguien que había sido su maestro y que le llevaba 14 años de edad. Pero todo eso lo había olvidado al ver que ese miembro estaría pronto llevándola al placer. Para ese entonces solo veía a un hombre guapo y quería probar urgentemente de ese cuerpo experimentado.

Así que se recostó en su cama y con ayuda de Kakashi terminó de quitarse el resto de su ropa. Mil sensaciones corrieron por su cuerpo al ver la cara de el llena de deseo y concentración. Sintiéndose atrevida, abrió sus piernas y llamó a Kakashi. 

**-Ven aquí-** le dijo con un movimiento de su dedo índice.

Cuando el se coloco encima de ella, Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir como su miembro rebotaba en su sexo. Mientras el seguía besándola comenzó a deslizar su pene en su húmeda entrada.

**-Sakura, mirame-**la voz ronca de Kakashi estaba llena de deseo. Ella abrió los ojos ante la orden. 

**-****Quiero ver tu cara cuando te penetre-** Sakura soltó un gemido que se perdió en la boca de Kakashi cuando le dio un rápido beso en sus labios.

Se estaban viendo a los ojos cuando de un rápido movimiento Kakashi la embistió en un solo golpe.

**-Ka-ka-shi-** ella gimió de placer mientras arqueaba su espalda. El comenzó con suaves movimientos, entraba y salia de ella mientras se llevaba uno de sus senos a su boca. Mientras con una de sus manos pellizcaba el pezón que estaba libre.

**-Estas tan húmeda y apretada-** soltó Kakashi cerca de su oído, tratando de no perder el control.

**-Más...más rápido-** le dijo la chica con voz entrecortada. El comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza y mas rápido, justo como se lo había pedido. Los gemidos de Sakura eran cada vez mas fuertes. Ella sentía que estaba por perder la razón, un calor extremo salía de su centro y avanzaba por todo su cuerpo. Sabía que estaba cerca de su primer orgasmo y el pareció darse cuenta.

**-Mírame Sakura...correte para mi-** esas palabras hicieron que Sakura perdiera sus cinco sentidos. Con un fuerte gemido dijo su nombre y llenó de su líquido el miembro de Kakashi. Por primera vez vio como el estaba fuera de control, con una mirada desesperada y con mas deseo. Antes de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad y en un ágil movimiento el giró sus cuerpos, quedando Sakura arriba.

Sin perder el tiempo Sakura lo montó con seguridad. Apoyándose en sus rodillas se levanto un poco para salirse un poco de su miembro y en el mismo movimiento regresó a su misma posición. De forma rápida comenzaron los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

El tener a un ninja de elite entre sus piernas y en esa posición fue sumamente excitante. Lo tenía para ella, en un estado de sumisión gracias a sus movimientos.

**-No te contengas-** esta vez fue ella la que susurro esas palabras en su oído. Kakashi obedeció. Tomo sus caderas y le ayudo a marcar un ritmo más fuerte y profundo.

Con cada movimiento escuchaba leves y roncos gemidos de Kakashi. Sin poder creerlo, Sakura estaba segura que su segundo orgasmo estaba cerca. Así que cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el placer que estaba por llegar.

**-Mirame-** le volvió a ordenar Kakashi.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio. Noto que el estaba por terminar cuando sintió como su vagina se contraía, un fuego comenzó a correr por su cuerpo y termino en su húmeda entrada. Al escuchar los suaves y roncos bufidos de el y sentir sus manos apretar sus caderas le hizo darse cuenta que se estaba corriendo dentro de ella. Al sentirse llena ella también explotó y se dejo llevar por el placer.

Sus sentidos nublaban su cabeza, se recostó sobre el pecho de el y escucho su corazón acelerado. Su respiración rápida comenzó a calmarse y sentía gotas de sudor correr por su frente. Cuando un liquido comenzó a correr entre sus piernas se dio cuenta que era momento de quitarse. Así que muy lentamente se levanto de su cuerpo y saco su miembro. De inmediato Kakashi la acomodó a un lado de el, jalo las sabanas y se cubrió con ellas. Sin darse cuenta, cayó rendida ante el sueño y el cansancio.


	9. CAP 9 UNA VEZ MAS

**Cap. 9 Una vez mas**

La luz del amanecer calaba en sus ojos. Sentía su cuerpo muy relajado, había descansado bien pero aun no quería abrir los ojos. Su mente apenas comenzaba a despertar, poco a poco venían los recuerdos de la noche anterior. La misión había terminado bien, habían conseguido lo que querían. Movió su mano hacia un lado de la cama, buscando algo. Entonces lo recordó.

SAKURA.

Habían terminado juntos, en la cama. Abrió sus ojos pero ella no estaba. Escuchó una leve risa detrás de el. Lentamente giro su cuerpo y la vio fuera del baño, con su pelo mojado y envuelta en una toalla.

**-No sabía que eras tan dormilón-** le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Qué hora es?-** pregunto Kakashi frotando sus ojos.

**-Ya pasan de las doce-** contesto la chica moviéndose por el cuarto y levantando la ropa tirada en el piso.

**-¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Consumiste toda mi energía-** dijo sentándose en la cama y soltando un bostezo. Sakura puso la ropa de el en una esquina de la cama, tomó la de ella y la guardo en una bolsa, después saco de su maleta ropa limpia y regresó al baño.

**-En realidad creo que es porque estas viejo-** dijo burlándose de el mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

**-Eso no pareció importarte anoche-** Kakashi rió por lo bajo, estaba seguro que las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas. Se quedó sentado, viendo sus pies. Estaba esperando a que su mente terminara de despertar para planear su regreso a Konoha. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto y descansado tan bien.

Cuando Sakura salió del cuarto de baño el seguía sentado en la cama.  
**-Deberías vestirte, tenemos que desayunar algo-** le dijo a Kakashi mientras ella se acomodaba en su cama, por un lado de el.

Muy lentamente el se movió, se puso su ropa y le dijo que iría a tomar un baño a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo  
**-Paso por ti en 15 minutos.**

=============================  
Cuando el salió de su habitación, ella relajo su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos porque lo había disfrutado. Pero estaba consciente que no podía volver a ocurrir, si lo hacían en la aldea se arriesgaban mucho a ser descubiertos.

También sabía que Kakashi no era de los que buscaban una relación a largo plazo, así que no quería ilusionarse con el. Después del fracaso de su intento de tener una relación con Sasuke no quería repetir la historia y salir lastimada.

De repente lo supo. Tenía que hablar con el, decirle que no podían repetir lo que habían hecho por el bien de los dos y de sus trabajos, así que lo mejor era que cada quien siguiera con su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sabía que el lo aceptaría. Durante el camino de regreso a Konoha buscaría el momento adecuado para hablar con el.

Kakashi le había dicho que pasaba por ella en quince minutos, pero ya habían pasado treinta y el seguía sin aparecer. Así que tomó sus cosas, paso a su habitación y sin entrar le dijo que lo esperaba en recepción. Diez minutos después iban saliendo del hotel, para desayunar algo.

=============================  
Aun no podía creer que había tenido sexo con su ex alumna. Estaba preocupado por dos razones, la primera era que no usaron protección y la segunda es que el no podía ni quería tener una relación formal con ella. No tenía nada en su contra, era una mujer atractiva y de buenos sentimientos; pero el estaba bien solo. No le gustaban las relaciones a largo plazo, consideraba que con el tiempo se volvían complicadas.

Ahora el problema era como tener que explicarle eso a Sakura. Tenía años conociéndola, sabía que podía enamorarse fácilmente de alguien y no quería que pasara eso con el, porque lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla. Además de que ella merecía a una persona que no tuviera un pasado tan oscura y sobre todo, más joven que el.

Llevaban varias horas de camino y sabía que era mejor hablar con ella antes de llegar a la aldea. Solo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

**-Kakashi, tenemos que hablar-** Sakura tenía una mirada seria, el se sorprendió con sus palabras ya que se suponía que era él el que tenía que decir eso.

**-Dime ¿qué sucede?-**detuvo su caminar y se sentó en una gran roca. Sakura hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó en la raíz grande de uno de los tantos árboles.

**-Es...sobre lo que paso anoche, sa-sabemos que estuvo mal-** definitivamente se veía nerviosa- **no puede volver a pasar. Podemos meternos en muchos problemas si se enteran.**

Bien, si que estaba sorprendido. Había pensado que tal vez Sakura no tomaría muy bien la noticia de que no podría haber nada entre ellos. Pero era ella la que se lo estaba pidiendo. Había madurado mucho.

**-¿Porque estaríamos en problemas si se enteran?-** "¿_En serio tienes que preguntar eso?, solo tenias que decir que estabas de acuerdo"_

**-Porque esta mal, para los demás yo siempre seré tu alumna.**

**-Bien, estoy de acuerdo-** se paró, acomodo su mochila y estaba por empezar a caminar cuando fue interrumpido por la chica.

-**No debemos contarlo, nadie puede saberlo-** dijo Sakura ya mas tranquila.

**-Te avergüenzas de mi-** Kakashi llevo su mano al pecho, simulando que estaba dolido por el comentario de la chica.

Sakura soltó una leve sonrisa

**-No es eso sensei, pero...**

**-¿De verdad que después de lo que pasó entre nosotros seguirás diciéndome sensei?-** interrumpió el ninja, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

**-Probablemente lo haga, pero solo si hay gente alrededor-** caminó detrás de el.

**-Bien, con eso me conformo, solo recuerda que seguimos solos. Una cosa mas, no usamos protección, ¿tú te estás cuidando?****-** preguntó viéndola a los ojos.

**-Si, estoy en control natal. Todas las kunoichis lo están, hasta que ellas decidan formar sus familias.**

Kakashi se tranquilizó. Sakura se había portado muy madura y era la primera vez que una mujer le decía que no podían volver a hacerlo y sobre todo que no debían contárselo a nadie. _"Supongo que para todo hay una primera vez" _pensó.

=============================  
Después de un día de camino, la noche estaba por llegar. En esos momentos se encontraban buscando refugio, ya que el cielo amenazaba tormenta. Al encontrarse aún dentro de los terrenos de Iwa, sabían que las noches de tormenta podían ser frías; así que necesitaban encontrar algún lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia.

Después de caminar por otro rato, algunas gotas de lluvia ya pasaban entre los árboles. Sakura estaba desesperada por encontrar un lugar, no quería estar mojada y pasar frío durante la noche.

**-A un kilómetro aproximadamente esta una cueva pequeña, ahí podemos dormir.****-**le dijo Kakashi.

La blusa de Sakura comenzaba a pegarse a su cuerpo, así que apresuró el paso para llegar a cubrirse en la cueva. Pero cuando encontraron el lugar ya era demasiado tarde. Su ropa estaba mojada, su sostén se notaba y sus pezones resaltaban. Entraron en la cueva, era pequeña pero se podían acomodar bien para dormir. Sakura dejo su mochila en el piso y se quedó observando el lugar.

**-Sakura-** le hablo Kakashi en voz baja**-**** tu...tu blusa esta...mojada.**

**-¿Y qué me estás viendo?-** le gritó, cubriéndose con sus brazos.

**-Lo siento-** dijo despreocupado, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. Sus ojos le indicaban que se estaba riendo.

Sakura busco ropa seca y su capa de viaje para cubrirse.  
**-¿Puedes voltearte? Necesito cambiarme de ropa.**

Kakashi soltó una carcajada.  
**-¿Lo dices en serio Sakura?**

**-Si**

**-Sakura, te he visto desnuda.**

**-Lo sé-** se sonrojó- **pero acordamos no volver a hacerlo y eso incluye que no me volverás a ver desnuda.**

Kakashi le hizo caso y le dio la espalda a Sakura para que pudiera cambiarse.

**-Mm...eso no es justo, debería poder verte desnuda; aunque no lo hagamos-** lo dijo sin vergüenza alguna.

**-¡Ja! Que gracioso**

**-Es un buen acuerdo, ¿no crees?-** preguntó divertido.

**-No, no lo es**

-**Yo también te dejaría verme desnudo.**

Sakura no supo que responder. Estaba segura que lo decía en broma, aun así era una muy buena oferta. Apenas y había podido observar su cuerpo, por lo que alcanzó a ver se dio cuenta que era uno de los mejores cuerpos varoniles que había visto. El trabajar en el hospital le permitía hacer esas comparaciones. Lo único que había podido observar a detalle había sido su cara, sin mascara y definitivamente era el mejor rostro que veía en un hombre. No podía olvidar sus labios delgados, su mentón y nariz afilada y ese lunar que lo hacía lucir mejor.

Sabía que ella le había pedido el no volver a tener sexo, pero muy en el fondo deseaba hacerlo una vez mas. ¿Por qué? Porque Kakashi Hatake sabía como hacerte disfrutar. _"¡Oh si!_ Pensó Sakura.

**-¿Así que lo estas pensando eh?-** le dijo Kakashi con una risilla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El dio media vuelta para ver a Sakura aun sin saber si ya había terminado de cambiarse.

Sakura tenía sus mejillas rojas, se había cambiado de la parte de arriba. Pero de la parte de abajo solo estaba con sus pantis, de inmediato se cubrió con el short que tenía en sus manos.

**-¡Aun no te decía que podías voltear!-** le dijo molesta.

**-¿****Necesitas ayuda?-** le preguntó, dando un paso para acercarse a ella.

**-No-** ella retrocedió para alejarse de el.

**-¿Estás segura?-** dio otro paso.

**-No...¡Quise decir, si!-** _"¿Que demonios te pasa Sakura?_ Ella volvió a retroceder y pego contra la pared de la cueva, si Kakashi daba un paso mas lo tendría apenas a centímetros de ella.

**-Dime algo...¿no te gustó lo que hicimos?-**cerro la distancia entre ellos y se lo dijo suavemente al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió por toda la espalda de Sakura.

**-Si-** respondió sincera- pero acordamos no volver a hacerlo.

**-Acordamos no hacerlo en Konoha y aun no llegamos ahí-** las manos de Kakashi acariciaron suavemente las piernas de Sakura. Ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando del toque.

**-Olvide que los tratos contigo deben ser mas específicos-** ella abrió los ojos y miraba directamente a los suyos. Mientras el soltaba una pequeña risa, se quitó su máscara. _"Bien, estoy perdida"_

**-Seguimos en terrenos de Iwa-** las manos de el comenzaron a vagar por debajo de la blusa de Sakura- **Ya sabes lo que dicen "Lo que pasa en Iwa...**

Sakura sonrió mientras sentía como su centro palpitaba.  
**-...se queda en Iwa-** termino la frase mientras besaba los labios de Kakashi.

¡Que mas daba! Hacerlo una vez mas no afectaría su relación, probablemente las cosas no volverían a ser igual. Así que se dedicaría a disfrutar del momento y de el.

Lentamente el quito su blusa y su sostén. Dejando a Sakura con sus pezones muy erectos por el frío que se colaba en la cueva. Solo se quedó con sus braguitas puestas. Ella hizo lo mismo con el, le quitó su chaleco y la camisa. Paso sus frías manos por su abdomen. Aun con poca luz podía disfrutar de la magnífica vista que tenia frente a ella. El pareció relajarse con sus toques porque mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Pasó un dedo cerca de la orilla de su pantalón y vio como algo se movía mas abajo. Así que se agachó y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón. Quedando su cara frente al miembro de Kakashi. Bajó su pantalón y sobre la tela del boxer acaricio la dureza que estaba despertando en el. Sin pensarlo, metió una mano y lo saco.

Lo tomó con su pequeña mano y comenzó con movimientos de arriba hacia abajo. Quería sentirlo y probarlo así que lo llevo a su boca. Kakashi soltó un gemido ronco. Se sentía caliente y sabia bien, estaba muy duro. Trato de meterlo todo a su boca pero no cabía. Así que entraba y salia de el, pasaba la lengua por su punta y volvía a repetir el movimiento.

Kakashi coloco su mano en su cabeza para indicarle el movimiento. Movimientos que cada vez eran más rápidos. Los roncos gemidos de el le indicaban a Sakura que le estaba gustando. Así que con el miembro aun en su boca, lo busco con la mirada. El también la estaba observando.

**-Te ves muy bien así Sakura-** le dijo con una sonrisa- **Pero ahora quiero probarte yo.**

El la levanto del piso, Kakashi se agacho, tomó una de las piernas de Sakura y la coloco en una de las piernas de el, para sostenerse; ella se recargo en la fría pared. Se acercó a su centro y pasó su lengua por encima, muy despacio. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que introdujo su lengua y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre su clí soltó varios gemidos, le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Paso las manos por el cabello de el mientras disfrutaba de su lengua.

**-Ka...kashi-** gimió su nombre. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y sentía sus mejillas arder.

De pronto sintió como la penetro con uno de sus dedos mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris. Lo metió y saco varias veces. En uno de los movimientos mientras tenía su dedo dentro de ella, sintió como tocó algo que la hizo gritar de placer.

**-Mas...quiero mas-** dijo sin pensar. El obedeció, metió otro dedo y los movimientos de su lengua se hicieron más rápidos. Entonces lo sintió. Ese éxtasis que nacía en su entre pierna y recorría todo su cuerpo. Su grito hizo eco en la pequeña cueva. Sintió como sus piernas se doblaban del placer y como un líquido salía de su vagina.

Estaba comenzando a recuperarse de su orgasmo cuando Kakashi paró sus movimientos de lengua y sacos sus dedos para después acostarla sobre el suelo. Rápidamente la penetro con fuerza en un solo movimiento. Ella vio esa mirada de lujuria y desespero en el. Se sentía tan bien tenerlo dentro de ella. En ocasiones sentía como la lastimaba, pero solo por pocos segundos para ser remplazados por puro placer. Eran movimientos rápidos y profundos.

**-Me vuelves loco Sakura-** le dijo con voz ronca. Ella seguía disfrutando, soltando gemidos cada vez más fuerte.

**-Kakashi creo que...otra vez voy a...**

**-Mírame-** le ordenó, ella hizo caso- **di mi nombre Sakura, quiero escucharte.**

Esa orden la desbarato. Nuevamente sintió como su vagina se hinchaba, preparándose para recibir su segundo orgasmo.

**-KAKASHI-** gritó de placer, su orgasmo llego junto con el de el.

Esta vez observo su cara y sus gestos, se los grabaría en su memoria muy bien. Ya no sentía frío, Kakashi se había encargado de quitárselo. Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada. Se dieron un último beso y se quedaron viendo el uno al otro. Después de unos minutos, cuando el éxtasis del orgasmo había pasado el habló.

**-****¿De verdad será la ultima vez?-** pregunto el ninja sonriendo.

**-Creo que es lo mejor, debemos portarnos bien...en Konoha-** Sakura también le dio una pequeña sonrisa, agregando esto último en un tono de voz diferente.

**-****Bien, entonces creo que pediré mas misiones contigo.****  
**


	10. CAP 10 MOLESTANDO A SAKURA

**Cap. 10 Molestando a Sakura**

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Sakura

-¡Pero es domingo Sakura chan! ¿porque tienes que trabajar hoy?- dijo su amigo rubio de ojos azules.

-Tengo trabajo atrasado entiéndelo por favor- Sakura comenzaba a fastidiarse, Naruto quería convencerla para ir a comer ramen, el único problema es que solo serian el y Kakashi.

No es que no quisiera ver a su ex sensei, pero no sabía como actuar delante de él después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, así que llevaba días tratando de evitarlo.

-Pero en algún momento tienes que comer, así que yo paso por ti más tarde- dijo un Naruto necio como última palabra antes de salir de su consultorio. Ya encontraría la forma de decirle que no.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que habían llegado a la aldea. En esos días no había visto a Kakashi, en ocasiones lo veía de lejos, pero siempre desviaba su camino para no toparselo de frente. Era tonto hacer eso, lo sabía. Pero quería poder esperar unos días mas para saber que decirle o como actuar delante de el.

=============================  
Su hora de comida estaba por empezar en diez minutos, su plan era salir antes de su consultorio para que Naruto no la encontrara. Así que tomo sus cosas, dejo la bata del hospital en su silla y salió.

-¡Sakura chan!- exclamó un muy emocionado rubio que se encontraba fuera del consultorio.

-¡Naruto!, ¿qué haces aquí?- Sakura estaba sorprendida, su plan no había funcionado.

-Te estaba esperando, para ir a comer. Ya le avise a Kakashi sensei y el estará en Ichiraku.

-Lo mas seguro es que llegue tarde, tal vez cuando estemos terminando de comer el llegue- dijo una Sakura esperanzada, que comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo.

-No creo, le dije que lo veríamos hace una hora- dijo Naruto soltando una carcajada- probablemente ya esté ahí o solo lo esperemos poco tiempo.

Así que a ella no le quedaba opción alguna, había llegado el momento de encontrarse con el. Durante todo el camino Naruto no dejo de hablar, Sakura solo escuchaba a medias ya que venía sumida en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron a Ichiraku se dieron cuenta que el peliplata aun no llegaba, así que tomaron asiento en una de las mesas para esperarlo.

-Supe que tu y Kakashi sensei tuvieron una misión juntos ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto Naruto.

-Bien, ya sabes...la misión se cumplió con éxito- Sakura tomo el menú que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a observarlo.

-¿De qué fue la misión?- el rubio volvió a insistir.

-Sabes que no podemos hablar sobre las misiones Naruto, hasta parece que eres nuevo en esto- ella contesto un poco molesta.

-¡Oh,vamos Sakura chan! Estamos en confianza- dijo muy sonriente animandola a contestar.

-No insistas Naruto, si ella no quiere hablar sobre lo que paso, debes entender- contesto una voz masculina detrás de Sakura.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- gritó Naruto.

Sakura muy lentamente giro su cabeza para mirarlo. Ahí estaba el, saludando a sus ex alumnos como si nada hubiera pasado. De manera tranquila el tomó asiento a lado de Sakura, quedando ella entre la ventana que daba a la calle y su sensei.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos?- pregunto Kakashi de manera casual.

Sakura se relajo. Vio que Kakashi se comportaba como siempre y ella se quedo tranquila. La comida transcurrió de lo mas normal, entre la habladuria de Naruto y los regaños de parte de Sakura hacia el rubio.

Después de unas horas de estar en el restaurante y de varios tazones de ramen por parte de Naruto, decidieron salir del local.

Había pasado la prueba, Sakura se dio cuenta que todo podía ser como antes, el ver a su ex sensei hablar muy tranquilo con los dos.

Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del local. Apenas habían avanzado unos metros cuando ella escucho que una voz muy familiar la llamo desde atrás.

-¡Sakura!- ella se paró de inmediato, Naruto y Kakashi hicieron lo mismo, solo que ellos dieron media vuelta para ver quien llamaba a la chica.

-¡Takeshi!- contestó Sakura sorprendida, dando vuelta por fin, vio que el se acerco a donde estaban ellos, el se inclino un poco en señal de saludo a Kakashi y Naruto- ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace unas horas, fui a buscarte al hospital pero no te encontré ¿cuándo termino tu misión?- preguntó interesado

-Hace poco mas de una semana- las manos de Sakura comenzaron a sudar. Naruto observaba con atencion a su amiga y al recien llegado. Pero Kakashi la observaba a ella solamente, estaba segura que prestaba mucha atención a cada una de sus reacciones.

Nunca imagino estar en esa situación, donde estaba con su amigo de noches "casuales" y con su ex sensei, con el que tuvo sexo dos veces durante la mision.

No entendía como se había olvidado de Takeshi, habían acordado buscarse en cuanto llegaran para terminar lo que habían empezado en esa ocasión en su departamento. Pero después de lo que sucedió con Kakashi, se olvido de todo lo demás. Afortunadamente el apenas iba llegando a la aldea y no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-La misión en la que estaba tardó mas de lo esperado, pero tengo varias días libres. ¿Te parece si me paso por tu casa mas tarde?- pregunto el chico con media sonrisa. Sakura sabia a que se refería con esa visita.

-¿Esta noche?- ella no sabia que contestarle. Si le decía que no seria raro para Takeshi, si le decía que si ¿que pensaría Kakashi? Pero recordó que entre ella y su ex sensei no había nada formal.-mm, ¡claro, te veo mas tarde!- contesto por fin.

-¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mas tarde- el chico se despidió de los tres y siguió su camino.

Sakura de inmediato volvió a girar su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Quien era Sakura chan?- preguntó Naruto, el y Kakashi iban caminando detrás de ella.

-Nadie- contesto rápidamente.

-¿De verdad? No parecía nadie- volvió a insistir su amigo.

-Es...es solo un amigo- contesto en voz baja.

-Oh! No lo conocía, cuando quieras lo puedes invitar a comer con nosotros- el rubio no se daba cuenta que esta platica ponía incomoda a Sakura.

-No creo que le guste la idea, casi no le gusta salir- sonrió falsamente la chica.

-No le gusta salir de tu departamento por lo que veo, me imagino porque- esta vez el que habló fue Kakashi, llevaba la mirada al frente y las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había dicho, observo su cara tratando de descifrar sus palabras ¿que estaba insinuando? Pero no encontró nada, al parecer solo fue un comentario mas de parte de Kakashi. Sakura miro a Naruto preocupada porque el hubiera entendido sus palabras. Pero no fue así, el chico no pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Es ANBU? Me pareció que traía el uniforme puesto, aunque no usaba mascara- nuevamente Naruto ataco con sus preguntas curiosas.

-Esa información no se puede dar Naruto- contesto severamente Kakashi.

-¡Ya ya sensei! Ya entendi- dijo Naruto en un puchero- Entonces debe ser buen ninja para pertenecer a esa organización.

Sakura soltó un resoplido, de verdad Naruto no sabia cuando callarse.

-La única que puede decirte eso es Sakura, estoy seguro que ella sabe muy bien en que es bueno su amigo- dijo Kakashi, esta vez mirando a Sakura.

"_¿Qué demonios le pasa?" _La intuición de Sakura le decía que el no hablaba sobre el desempeño ninja de su amigo, si no de otra cosa. Las mejillas de Sakura estaban rojas y al ver la cara de Kakashi se dio cuenta que se estaba burlando de ella.

-En realidad es muy bueno Naruto, tiene un gran potencial- contestó Sakura, su ex sensei se estaba burlando de ella, así que no se iba a dejar.

-Pero estoy seguro que no es tan bueno como yo- volvió a decir Kakashi.

-Muy pocos están a su altura Kakashi sensei- dijo Naruto

-Gracias Naruto, estoy seguro que Sakura también lo sabe- la expresión que Kakashi tenia en sus ojos le indicaban que el se estaba riendo. Nuevamente ella se dio cuenta que el no hablaba sobre las habilidades ninjas del chico.

-Hasta aquí llego yo- Naruto tomaría otro camino para llegar a su casa- ¡Hasta luego, Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan!- el salió corriendo sin esperar respuesta.

Sakura y Kakashi se habían quedado solos, pero ambos siguieron caminando.

-¡No pensé que la comida sería tan divertida!- contesto cínicamente Kakashi

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Sakura se sentía molesta.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura chan?- Kakashi llevo una de sus manos a su nuca, como si en verdad no entendiera.

-¡Sabes a que me refiero!- Sakura quería gritarle, pero al estar en la calle no pudo hacerlo.

-Yo solo decía la verdad, tu amigo es buen ninja, pero sus habilidades no se comparan con las mias- contesto el peliplata sin humildad alguna.

-¡Pero no estabas hablando de sus habilidades ninjas!- nuevamente las mejillas de Sakura se tintaron de rojo.

-Sigo sin entenderte Sakura chan- contesto inocentemente

-Ademas, no estés tan seguro de "tus habilidades"- esta vez fue ella la que contesto con burla, remarcando la ultima frase- ¡y deja de decirme Sakura chan!

-Créeme que confió en mis habilidades Sakura y se que son excelentes, estoy seguro que también lo sabes

-¿Siempre has sido tan fastidioso?- Sakura comenzaba a molestarse.

-No se de que hablas- levanto sus hombros en señal de no estar entendiendo.

-Si que lo sabes, solo te gusta hacerme sufrir- contesto ella con un tono de molestia.

Kakashi detuvo su caminar y se paro frente a ella. Sakura chocó con su pecho y después retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse un poco de el.

-¿Hacerte sufrir? Nunca, al contrario; me gusta complacerte- esta vez su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no había burla en ellos, solo era esa voz ronca que tenia cuando estuvieron juntos- Y cuando quieras puedo volver a demostrarte mis habilidades ninjas- esto se lo dijo a su oído, para después desaparecer en una nube de polvo y hojas.

-¡Aah! ¡Eres un idiota Kakashi!- esta vez no se contuvo y lo gritó, solo que ya se había quedado sola.

=============================  
Kakashi había aparecido en su sala de estar con una sonrisa. Definitivamente se había divertido al final de la comida.

_"¡Y pensar que no quería ir!"_ En un principio había decidido no presentarse con sus ex alumnos. Después de lo sucedido con Sakura, no sabia si era correcto verla tan pronto.

Camino hasta el sofá y se sentó mientras se quitaba su banda ninja. Nunca había tenido problema alguno en volver a ver a una chica con la que había tenido sexo y tratarla como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque era Sakura, no era cualquier chica, era su ex alumna.

Paso su mano derecha por su cabello, despeinandose un poco. El pensó que con el pasar de los días se arrepentiria de lo que había hecho con ella. Pero ese arrepentimiento nunca llego, en verdad había disfrutado de esos dos encuentros.

Sabia que habían hecho mal, pero a la vez eso era muy excitante para el, el saber que había estado con alguien prohibida para el. De lo que había estado seguro en esos días era que eso no podía volver a repetirse, tendrían muchos problemas si alguien los descubría. Sin contar que tenia miedo que Sakura se enamorara. El no estaba para eso.

Pero hoy, después de verla tan tranquila platicando con el y con Naruto sintió que había golpeado su ego masculino. _"¿Tan rápido olvido lo que paso?" _Ese pensamiento no lo dejaba en paz.

Pero después, al ver lo nerviosa que se puso cuando apareció su amigo, se dio cuenta que no lo había olvidado. Le encantaba molestarla solo para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Bajo su mascara y comenzó a rascarse la barbilla.  
-Creo que podríamos divertirnos una vez mas Sakura- dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa. 


	11. CAP 11 INTERRUPCIONES

**-¿Hacerte sufrir? Nunca, al contrario; me gusta complacerte- **esta vez su tono de voz había cambiado, ya no había burla en ellos, solo era esa voz ronca que tenia cuando estuvieron juntos- **Y cuando quieras puedo volver a demostrarte mis habilidades ninjas- **esto se lo dijo a su oído, para después desaparecer en una nube de polvo y hojas.

**-¡Aah! ¡Eres un idiota Kakashi!- **esta vez no se contuvo y lo gritó, solo que ya se había quedado sola.

"_¿Quién demonios se cree?"_

Siguió su camino rumbo a casa, había pensado en regresar al hospital pero ya que tenia planes para esa noche, cambio de idea.

_"¡Tan descarado!, hablando de lo que paso como si fuera el clima"_

Apresuro el paso, necesitaba llegar a casa y tomar un baño relajante.

_"¡Un momento! ¿qué quiso decir con lo ultimo de sus palabras?"_

Se detuvo, estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de su departamento.

_"¿Acaso...insinuó que podemos volver a hacerlo?"_

Sintió como un calor recorría todo su cuerpo y una punzada apareció en su entre pierna. Estaba segura que su cara se volvió roja en ese momento. Por un momento imagino volver a estar con el, esa idea le agradaba.

_"No seria mala idea"_

Había disfrutado mucho estar con el, odiaba admitirlo pero era cierto; las "habilidades" de Kakashi no se comparaban con las de Takeshi. En realidad Takeshi no era malo en lo que hacía, solo que su ex sensei tenia mas experiencia en eso.

_"¡Estas loca! ¿Como te pones a compararlos? ¡Esta mal!_

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa.

_"¡Es un idiota si cree que puede convencerme!"_

Abrió la puerta y entro. Después de que se la paso burlándose de ella no podía volver a caer en su juego. ¿Como era posible que actuara tan normal?

_"¿Acaso fui una mas en su lista?"_

Ese pensamiento le molesto. Ella no quería ser eso. Ya había caído una vez, en realidad dos; por eso no podía volver a caer en sus encantos. El era su ex sensei, el próximo Hokage, nunca le conoció una relación formal y eso era porque a el no le gustaban esas cosas. Así que lo mejor era alejarse del peligro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con ese nuevo pensamiento comenzó a limpiar su casa, lavo unos trastes, un poco de ropa y quito el polvo de las repisas que tenia. Después tomo ese baño que tanto esperaba.

Unas horas después, ella y su casa se encontraban limpias. Listas para recibir su visita. Para esperar a Takeshi tomo un libro de medicina para hacer un poco de tiempo. Treinta minutos después llego el.

**-¡Hola cariño! Te extrañe-** hablo Takeshi mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso lento.

**-Pasa, ponte cómodo-** contestó con media sonrisa.

El tomo asiento en el sofá e inmediatamente sentó a Sakura en sus piernas.

**-Hueles bien Sakura-** le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a su cuello.

Ella recordó esas palabras, solo que quien las había dicho era su ex sensei, lo recordó todo muy bien, fue la primera noche en el bar, cuando la vio con ese disfraz blanco y ella estaba sentada en sus piernas.

_¡Concentrate Sakura! ¡Estas con Takeshi!_

Regresando al presente, Sakura comenzó a acariciar el cuello de su amigo con su boca, aspiro su olor varonil. Le gustaba, aunque no tanto como el de cierto ninja enmascarado.

"_¿Otra vez pensando en el? ¡Que mal estas!"_

Las caricias de Takeshi se hicieron mas desesperadas, caricias que ayudaron a Sakura a concentrarse en el y a sentir un ligero calor que recorría su cuerpo.

**-¡Vamos a mi cuarto!-** Sakura se separo de el y se levanto. Camino a su habitación con Takeshi detrás de ella.

Dentro de la habitación los besos y caricias regresaron. Takeshi la empujo ligeramente sobre la cama y se posó entre sus piernas.

Ella le quito la camisa y observo su abdomen, siempre le había gustado; era firme y marcado. Solo que esta vez tenia otro abdomen en mente.

Al parecer el noto la cara de Sakura.  
**-¿No te gusta lo que ves?- **le preguntó su amigo.

**-¿Qué?-** _"Concentrate Sakura"_ -**Solo calla y bésame.**

El hizo caso a su orden, siguió besandola mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su pierna, muy cerca de su zona intima. Estaba a punto de meter sus manos debajo de sus pantaletas cuando un ruido en la ventana los espanto. Sakura soltó un pequeño grito y Takeshi solo giro su cara para ver el origen de ese ruido.

Al parecer era un ANBU parado en el balcón.  
**-Lo solicitan de inmediato para una misión- **sin decir mas el ANBU desapareció.

**-¿Es en serio?-** Takeshi se notaba molesto, al parecer tendría que volver a esperar para estar con Sakura.

**-¡Que susto!-** Sakura de verdad se había asustado, nunca se había aparecido un ANBU en su balcón y menos en una situación como esa.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, cada quien acomodando su ropa en el lugar correcto.

**-Me iré al cuartel, si no regreso es porque me mandaron a misión-** le dio un beso y salió a su destino.

Sakura se sentó en la esquina de su cama. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada, ya que estando con Takeshi no podía sacarse de la mente a cierto ninja mayor que ella. No entendía porque le paso eso, la única razón que encontraba es que aun estaba muy reciente lo sucedido con su ex sensei.

También estaba molesta, ya que se quedaría con ganas de tener un poco de sexo.

Decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Tenia la esperanza que Takeshi regresara, pero después de dos horas se dio cuenta que no seria así.

Cuando estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina y de lavar los trastes que había ocupado para su cena escuchó que tocaron a su puerta. Ya era un poco tarde, así que no sabia quien podría ser.

**-¡Frentona! Vayamos a tomar algo...¡tengo algo que contarte!-** dijo una Ino muy emocionada en cuanto abrió la puerta.

**-¿Ahorita? Ya estaba por dormir-** era mentira, solo que no tenia muchas ganas de salir.

**-¡Por favor frente!**\- suplicó su amiga-** No puedo esperar a mañana para contarte-** se notaba ansiosa.

**-Esta bien, solo me cambiaré de ropa.**

Diez minutos después se encontraban de camino a uno de los tantos bares del centro. Ino quería un lugar donde pudieron tomar un poco de alcohol y a la vez poder platicar tranquilamente.

Una vez en el lugar se sentaron y pidieron sus bebidas. El bar estaba lleno de civiles y ninjas. La música tenia solo el volumen suficiente para dejarte platicar y escuchar a gusto.

**-¿Y bien? ¿qué me tienes que decir que no puedes esperar a mañana?-** pregunto Sakura, directo al punto ya que quería saber que era lo que emocionaba tanto a su amiga.

**-¡Sai y yo formalizamos nuestra relación!-** dijo en un chillido de emoción.

**-¡Oh, cerda! ¡Felicidades!-** de inmediato se paro de su asiento y abrazo a su amiga-** me alegro por los dos ¡se lo merecen!-** eso si que era una buena noticia y estaba feliz por su amiga.

**-Estoy que no me la creo ¡estoy tan feliz!**

**-¡Cuentame todo! ¿cómo fue?**

=============================  
Las horas y las bebidas pasaron. Ino y Sai por fin habían decidido dar el siguiente paso en su relación. La familia Yamanaka estaba feliz de poder celebrar esa union, Sai era un buen chico, algo serio y en ocasiones extraño; pero gracias a Ino había cambiado en muchos aspectos. Ellos en verdad se amaban y Sakura estaba feliz de poder estar con su amiga en todo el proceso de la organización de su boda.

Después de unas horas de platica y planes a futuro de la próxima pareja, decidieron que era momento de regresar a sus casas. Al momento de salir se despidieron, cada una iba por rumbos distintos.

Sakura tomo el camino de la izquierda y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento. Ya era muy noche, no había gente en las calles y mientras mas se alejaba de la zona centro, menos ruido había.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a su casa había un pequeño parque con juegos infantiles y bancas que en ese momento estaba iluminado por altas lamparas. Sakura siempre había querido poder sentarse en una de esas bancas y disfrutar del momento, pero nunca lo había hecho, ya que durante el día siempre se encontraba lleno de familias con niños.

En esa ocasión estaba vacío. Así que la chica entro y tomo asiento en una de las bancas cercanas a la calle. Tomando un poco de aire comenzó a observar el cielo y las pocas estrellas que se alcanzaban a ver.

Por su cabeza pasaban muchos pensamientos. Muchos de sus amigos comenzaban a tener relaciones formales o a formar sus familias. Pero ella no. Ni siquiera tenia un novio formal. Sabia que aun estaba joven, con sus 21 años no estaba buscando marido, pero si a alguien con quien compartir momentos y no se refería a algún amigo o amiga.

A veces sentía que a su vida le faltaba algo y sabia que ese algo era solo un poco de compañía masculina. No alguien que solo ves unas horas al día. Quería una relación como la de Sai e Ino o como la que estaban iniciando Naruto y Hinata.

Desde hace mucho se había dado por vencida con Sasuke, seguía sin estar segura de sus sentimientos por el. Pero también estaba segura que ya no lo iba a esperar mas. Eso había quedado en el pasado, ella misma se había prometido no enamorarse de chicos imposibles.

Desde donde estaba alcanzo a escuchar unos pasos. Busco con su mirada alrededor y una silueta muy conocida se estaba acercando a ella.

**-¿No crees que es muy noche para que andes sola en la calle?- **una de las lamparas iluminó la silueta de Kakashi, se le veía relajado y con las manos en los bolsillo. A ella le extraño verlo en ese lugar, ya que no eran sus rumbos.

**-Estaba en un bar, con Ino. Iba para mi casa pero decidí venir aqui un momento- **ella se movió un poco para hacerle espacio y que se sentara junto a ella.

**-Lo se, también estaba en ese bar-**le dijo mientras se sentaba-** solo te seguí para saber que llegaras bien.**

**-¡Oh, gracias! Puedo defenderme sola ¿sabias?-** le dijo con una sonrisa, no le gustaba que pensara que era débil.

**-Se de lo que eres capaz Sakura, ¿qué tiene de malo seguir a mi estudiante favorita?-** le dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, se notaba cómodo.

Al escuchar eso la chica soltó una carcajada.  
**-¡Oh, vamos Kakashi! ¿quieres que me crea eso?-** le dijo mirandolo a los ojos.

**-¡Es la verdad! Tu no dabas tantos problemas como Naruto o Sasuke- **bajo sus brazos y los cruzó frente a su pecho.

**-Tu favorito siempre fue Sasuke y sabes que digo la verdad.**

**-Bueno, tal vez al principio, pero ya sabes...el es un poco arrogante ¿no crees?**

Sakura volvió a reír, esta vez mas fuerte.  
**-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tu eres igual!**

**-No se de que hablas-** Kakashi fingió no entender.**\- esta por regresar ¿sabias?**

Ahora era ella la que no entendía a que se referia.  
**-¿De que hablas?-** le pregunto la pelirosa.

**-De Sasuke, la Hokage informo que puede llegar en un mes, tal vez mas, tal vez menos; no lo sabe bien.**

**-¡Oh! Naruto se pondrá feliz-** contestó con una sonrisa

**-¿Y tu? ¿No estarás feliz de poder verlo?-** Kakashi estaba muy atento a sus reacciones, mo le quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-No lo se, a veces desearía no volver a verlo, pero otra parte de mi lo extraña...ya sabes como compañero-** ella contesto de forma sincera, mientras veía su pies.

**-Pensé que serias la mas feliz de los tres con su regreso, ya sabes volver a ver al amor de tu vida-** dijo Kakashi para molestar a Sakura.

Por tercera ocasión en esa noche, ella volvió a reír  
**-Hace mucho que dejo de serlo, estas atrasado en noticias Kakashi.**

**-¡Oh, es cierto! Olvidaba a tu amigo ANBU**

**-¡El no es el amor de mi vida! Solo...solo es un amigo-** contesto con sus mejillas rojas.

**-Bueno, eso solo lo sabrás tu-** le contesto Kakashi mientras se paraba de la banca-** no deberías quedarte tan noche aquí sola-** el comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida.

**-Creo que es momento que me vaya a casa- **ella también se paro.

**-Por cierto...que mal que le hayan dado una misión de ultimo momento**\- dijo Kakashi en tono casual

**-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-** ella no se lo había dicho.

**-¡Hasta luego Sakura chan!-** dijo esto ultimo para después desaparecer entre una nube de polvo y hojas.

Sakura de pronto entendió ¿acaso el tuvo algo que ver con eso?

**-¡Aaahh! ¡Idiota kakashi!**


	12. CAP 12 COMIENZOS

=============================  
Sakura llego molesta a su departamento, tiro las llaves en la mesa de centro de su sala y de una patada se quito sus sandalias dejándolas tiradas por el piso.

No conocía esa otra parte de Kakashi. Para ella siempre era su sensei, el que llegaba tarde a todos lados, el que iba por la vida sin preocupación alguna, con mirada aburrida y de pasos lentos. Con sus inseparables libros.

Fue directo a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua.

También conocía al ninja temido por muchas naciones, al comandante de la Tercera Division de la Gran Alianza Shinobi y había escuchado del asesino a sangre fría de ANBU.

Regresó a la sala y se acostó en el sofá.

Pero no a ese Kakashi descarado y hasta un poco arrogante, tan seguro de si mismo que cree que puede venir a alterar su vida con un poco de buen sexo. Bien, también era pervertido, no sabia porque pero eso le gustaba y estaba segura que esa perversidad solo era una de sus primeras capas, si seguía escarvando podría encontrar algo mucho mas profundo. Pero, ¿quería conocerlo mas a fondo? Claro, hablando sexualmente.

Sakura llevo su brazo derecho a su frente y su mano izquierda reposaba sobre su estomago. Entendió bien con lo que quiso decir horas antes sobre volver a mostrarle su "habilidades ninjas", pero ¿ella estaba preparada para sobrellevar a un hombre con suficiente experiencia? Y justo hace un momento le dio a entender que él fue el responsable de que mandaran a Takeshi a otra misión tan pronto.

Entonces ¿porque no pedir de frente un poco de sexo casual? ¿Acaso estaba dejando que ella decidiera? Y si las cosas eran así ¿Ella aceptaría tener una relación casual con su ex sensei? Definitivamente su mente era un embrollo.

Levanto un poco su cuerpo para quitarse la ropa y quedar solo en pantaletas, para después acomodarse sobre su costado izquierdo. Ya pasaba de media noche y no pensaba con claridad. Necesitaba dormir unas horas. Estaba segura que al despertar se daría cuenta que solo eran imaginaciones suyas y que en unas horas podría hablar con Kakashi para esclarecer todo. Sin darse cuenta cayó en un profundo sueño.

=============================  
Al parecer, el molestar a Sakura se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ahora que conocía otra faceta de su ex alumna no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus insinuaciones, pero le encantaba ver los sonrojos de Sakura y lo rápido que podía llegar a molestarse. Sin esperarlo, una carcajada salio de su boca. Agradecía que ya era muy tarde y no había gente en la calle. Llego a la puerta de su casa y entro.

De inmediato subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. Se quitó su banda y despeino un poco su cabello, después se quito la ropa y entro al baño para ducharse.

Estaba jugando con fuego, lo sabia. Pero al tenerla frente a el le era imposible resistirse. Ella era una mezcla de niña inocente y de una mujer que esta descubriendo lo mucho que podría disfrutar de su sexualidad. ¿Qué pasaría si el le enseñaba todo eso? ¿Ella aceptaría? Eso no podía saberlo, solo a ella le correspondía tomar la mejor decisión.

Se dio cuenta que estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto. Ella en ningún momento le dio indicios de querer seguir con esa ""relación" a escondidas. Solo así podía ser, el no podía ofrecerle mas. Bien, ahora se daba cuenta que eso era egoista de su parte y sabia perfectamente que ella no se merecía eso. Así que ya un poco desanimado salió de la ducha y comenzó a secar su cuerpo. Para después ir a dormir solo en calzoncillos.

=============================  
Su turno en el hospital había terminado, ese día había trabajado pocas horas así que tenia tiempo libre. Tranquilamente se fue directo a su cafetería favorita, no le apetecía cocinar en casa, así que comería algo fuera. Había quedado con Ino, así que no estaría sola.

Apenas al entrar al lugar, la vio sentada en una de las mesas pegadas a la ventana.

**-¡Hola**! **Perdón por tardar**\- dijo sentándose frente a ella.

**-Descuida, tiene poco que llegue-** contesto su amiga sonriente.

Después de pedir sus respectivos platillo y bebidas comenzaron a platicar sobre la futura boda de Ino y Sai. La rubia tenia muchos planes para una fiesta en grande y muy elegante, pero al parecer aun no se decidían, ya que Sai era mas sencillo y discreto.

Sakura notaba a su amiga muy feliz. Esperaba sentir ese tipo de felicidad algún día, comenzó a vagar por sus pensamintos y sin darse cuenta dejo de escuchar a su amiga.

**-¡Sakura!-** su amiga llamo su atención.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-** Sakura regreso a la realidad.

**-¿Estas escuchandome?**

**-Si, si...te escucho**

**-Estas muy distraída frente-** Ino llamó a la camarera y pidió mas té para las dos.-**¿Esta todo bien?**

**-Si, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en cosas del trabajo.**

**-¿Del trabajo? Sakura ¡relajate! Tienes el resto del día para hacerlo.**

**-Lo se, solo recordé unos pendientes.**

**-Creo que Takeshi debe esforzarse mas contigo-** soltó con una carcajada.

**-Mm no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve con el**\- Sakura recargo su mentón en la palma de su mano.

**-¿Cómo? ¿Dejaron de verse?-** pregunto interesada su amiga.

**-No es eso, solo que no hemos podido...ya sabes...hacerlo-** dijo lo ultimo en voz baja

**-¡Oh! ¡ya entiendo, solo te falta sexo!**

**-¡Sshh! ¡Calla Ino! No lo digas tan fuerte. Ayer lo íbamos a hacer, pero lo llamaron para una misión**\- no le gustaba hablar de esto con tanta gente a su alrededor.

**-¡Oh, es cierto! Esta en la misma misión con Sai, supe que el también iba**\- contesto Ino mientras recibían el té que dejaba la camarera en la mesa.

**-¿Sai te cuenta sobre sus misiones ANBU?-** Sakura se sorprendió, se suponía que estaba prohibido hablar sobre las misiones y mas si se trataban de ANBU.

**-¡Claro que no! Solo escuche a tu sensei decirle a Sai que lo llevara a el de misión.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Kakashi pidió que llevaran a Takeshi? ¿Porque hizo eso?**\- Sakura no entendía bien todo el asunto.

**-¡No lo se frente! Al parecer a Kakashi sensei aun lo llaman para que les ayude a organizar misiones. Algo así comento Sai una vez.**

**-¿Pero porque propuso a Takeshi para esa misión si acababa de llegar de una muy larga?-** Sakura quería saber mas.

**-¡Ay frente no lo se!**\- Ino comenzaba a fastidiarse**\- Ayer yo estaba en casa de Sai y me dijo que se iría de misión, es la primera misión que tiene Sai como comandante ¿sabes? Y cinco minutos después llego tu sensei a recomendarle a Takeshi, debe ser muy bueno...Kakashi sensei insistió mucho para que lo llevara.**

**-No puedo creerlo-** Sakura estaba asombrada ¿Porque Kakashi había hecho eso?

**-¡Lo sé! ¡Sai como comandante!-**

Ino pensaba que el asombro de su amiga era por el nuevo cargo de Sai. Pero Sakura estaba sorprendida por otra cosa. ¿En verdad Kakashi pensaba que Takeshi era bueno en su trabajo? ¿Esa era la verdadera razón? ¿O había algo mas?

Recordó la platica del día anterior, donde Kakashi le daba a entender que podían hacerlo una vez mas. Una molestia iba surgiendo en su interior ¿porque tenia que meterse en su vida? El que hayan tenido sexo dos veces no le daba ese derecho. De verdad que ese hombre podía llegar a ser insoportable. Ella nunca se metía en su vida privada, ¿porque el si lo hacia?

**-¡Ino, tengo que irme!**\- dijo de repente mientras se paraba y dejaba dinero sobre la mesa**\- recordé que tengo que hacer algo-** sin decir mas salio de la cafetería dejando a una Ino muy confundida por su reacción.

Al salir de la cafetería comenzó a caminar con pasos rápidos. Tenia que encontrarlo y ponerle un alto. Paso primero al bar que el acostumbraba a visitar pero no estaba. Después fue directo a los campos de entrenamiento y tampoco lo vio ahí. También fue a la torre Hokage y los cuarteles jounin pero nada de el.

Entonces decidió echar un vistazo a su departamento. Era la primera vez que iba sola, casi siempre la acompañaban los chicos y solo eran visitas de cinco minutos.

Al llegar a su entrada, respiro profundo y toco varias veces. Cuando pensó que no había nadie escucho pasos en la escalera que iban bajando así que espero.

Y ahí estaba el, tan tranquilo con un pantalón pijama, una playera sin mangas, su mascara y despeinado.

**-¡Sakura chan!-** le contesto sonriente.

**-Quiero hablar contigo-** le dijo ella en tono serio

**-¡Oh, yo no fui!-** levanto sus manos con las palmas hacia arriba.

**-¡Ni siquiera sabes de que quiero hablar!**

**-Cierto...pasa.**

Ella entro y fue directo a su sala pero no se sentó. Con sus manos en la cintura fue directa al punto.

**-¿Fuiste tu el responsable de que mandaran a Takeshi a otra misión?-** Sakura vio como el hombre se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta a la sala.

**-Mm...tal vez si fui yo-** contesto desviando la mirada.

**-¿Como que tal vez? ¿Fuiste tu o no?-** Sakura comenzaba a enojarse mas.

**-Si, fui yo. Pero es porque es muy bueno ¿sabes?-** tranquilamente se sentó en un sofá extendiendo los brazos por el respaldo.

**-¿Por que lo hiciste? El y yo ya teníamos planes, ademas el acababa de regresar de una misión muy larga.**

**-Ya te lo dije, es muy bueno y es conveniente para el que acumule misiones y experiencia-** contestó de forma seria.

**-¿Seguro que es por eso?-** Sakura tomo asiento, frente a el. Una mesa de centro los separaba.

**-¿Porque otra cosa sería?**

Sakura se sentía como una tonta. Había entendido mal las cosas y ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo en casa de su ex sensei.

**-Solo pensé mal las cosas- **contesto en voz baja.

**-No te preocupes y perdón por arruinar tu cita-** el seguía serio en su forma de hablar.

**-Esta bien, no hay problema. Ya será cuando regrese-** ella se paro, quería irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

**-Por lo visto no hicieron lo que tenían planeado, si no no hubieras llegado tan molesta a mi departamento**\- ahora se estaba riendo, mientras las mejillas de Sakura cambiaban a rojo.

**-Eso...no te importa**\- Sakura ya estaba en la puerta, a punto de abrirla para irse.

-**Sakura-** la voz de el había cambiado, ahora era mas ronca y suave**\- yo puedo ayudarte con eso ¿sabes?**

**-Ya tengo quien me ayude con eso, gracias-** abrió la puerta lista para salir.

**-Probablemente tu amigo no deje de ir a misiones, tendrá pocos descansos.**

Entonces entendió todo. No lo hizo por Takeshi, solo lo hacia para alejarla de ella. Su enojo había regresado.

**-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿cierto?-** de un golpe fuerte cerró la puerta, dio media vuelta y regreso en sus pasos para pararse frente a el.

**-No se de que hablas-** el volvió a desviar la mirada.

**-¿Por que no eres directo? ¡Dime las cosas como son!-** Sakura comenzaba a elevar su voz, de verdad se sentía molesta. No podía creer que el se anduviera con esa clase de juegos.

**-Muy bien, así será-** el se paró de su lugar y fue directo a Sakura, ella por instinto retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar con la puerta, el bajo su mascara y acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica**\- quiero ser yo el que pueda complacerte las veces que quieras Sakura.**

**-Sa-sabes que no podemos Ka-kashi-** desde el momento que bajo su mascara supo que estaba perdida.

**-Claro que podemos, ya lo hemos hecho-** le dijo mientras pasaba sus manos desde las piernas hasta la cintura de la chica.

**-Pero en la aldea no, aquí es muy arriesgado-** ella trataba de mantenerse consciente, ya que su mente comenzaba a volar.

**-Eso lo hace mejor ¿no crees?-** el comenzó a rozar su labios-** Sakura...quiero mas de ti.**

De repente la beso, con la misma ansiedad que Sakura sentía al corresponderle. Un beso desesperado y lleno de deseo. 


	13. CAP 13 ACUERDOS

Quería mas de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus besos, sus caricias. ¿Para que negarlo? No pensó el sentir esa molestia e incomodidad al imaginarla con su amigo ANBU, por eso hizo todo lo posible para mandarlo lejos de la aldea y de ella. Ahora le debía un favor a Sai.

Seguía besandola mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos. Quería poseerla por las noches o por las mañanas, las veces que fuera necesario. Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos, gemidos que lo estaban volviendo loco.

**-Sakura, tenemos que hablar-** en contra de su voluntad, separo sus labios del cuello de la chica.

**-¿Ahorita? ¿No puedes esperar?**

El solto una ligera sonrisa al ver la decepción de ella y sus mejillas rojas.

**-Podemos seguir después de lo que acordemos, si tu quieres-** le dijo mirándola a sus ojos, aun seguían con sus cuerpos muy juntos, no quería separarse de ella.

**-Esta bien, dime-** dijo Sakura con curiosidad.

El la cargó, pasó un brazo por sus piernas y el otro por su espalda y la llevo hasta el sofá. El se sentó colocándose a Sakura en sus piernas.

**-Espero no lo tomes a mal, sabes que yo no soy de tener relaciones formales-** le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

**-Lo sé-** ella sonrió para sorpresa de Kakashi

**-Solo puedo ofrecerte algo físico.**

**-No estoy buscando otra cosa Kakashi y el día que lo busque esto terminara, espero que tu no lo tomes a mal-** ella sonrió ligeramente.

Estaba sorprendido, normalmente las cosas no eran así. Algunas mujeres se molestaban, otras buscaban convencerlo después de un tiempo para tener algo mas serio con el, pero el no lo permitía. Por primera vez se sintió un poco mal, el saber que solo buscaban algo físico en el se sentía extraño. Pero era justo lo que el buscaba, solo que en esta ocasión era una mujer la que se lo decía. Suponía que se lo tenia merecido, ya que el constantemente lo hacia. Pero acepto, ya que solo era algo físico lo que a el le interesaba.

Así que no lo pensó dos veces, acomodo las piernas de Sakura a los lados de el para seguir besandola. Se sentía desesperado, quería tenerla ya; pero también quería poder disfrutarla así que hizo lo posible para controlarse.

Con sus manos la levantó un poco para poder meterlas debajo de su falda y acariciar su trasero. Ella le quito su playera y comenzó a acariciar su pecho mientras besaba su cuello. La excitación de el iba en aumento y se notaba en su miembro. Con ligeros movimientos ella comenzó a tallarse contra el.

Sus gemidos, su esencia, su cuerpo, todo de ella lo volvía loco. Cada vez que estaba por tener sexo una adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, pero con ella era distinto. Esa adrenalina se multiplicaba y la única razón que encontraba es que ella era alguien prohibida, era su ex alumna, una mujer con la que no debería estar.

Mientras el daba pequeños y suaves mordiscos a los labios de Sakura, ella intentaba desabrochar sus pantalones pero por la posición en la que estaban era difícil hacerlo. El se mueve y se separa un poco del cuerpo de la chica para ayudarle. Sin esfuerzo alguno se levanta solo unos centímetros para bajar sus pantalones y boxer.

Las manos de Sakura rápidamente van directo a su erección y con suaves pero firmes movimientos comienza a masturbarlo. El aprovecha y quita la blusa y sosten de ella, solo le estorbaban. Nuevamente prueba de sus pezones, dando pequeñas lamidas y succiones. El la escucha gemir y decir su nombre.

**-Aah...Ka-kashi-** la observó, tenia los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rojas. Se veía tan bien, la quería solo para el.

**-Sakura-** le llamo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

**-Mm-** al parecer era lo único que ella podía contestar.

**-Quiero que dejes de ver a tu amigo-** le dijo

**-Esta bien**

**-No quiero que veas a nadie mas mientras estés conmigo-** mientras hablaba el no dejaba de jugar con sus pezones, dando pequeños roces y apretones con sus dedos.

**-Entiendo...a nadie mas-** seguía con sus ojos cerrados.

El sonrió ligeramente, al parecer estaba muy concentrada en disfrutar. El estaba desesperado, así que la puso de pie y termino de quitar el resto de su ropa. Desde la posición que el tenia la podía apreciar mejor, la tenia completamente desnuda frente a el.

Con uno de sus dedos rozó su entrada, provocando suaves gemidos en ella. Sakura abrió sus piernas ligeramente para darle mas espacio, el entendió y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, dando pequeños movimientos en círculos. Estaba muy mojada. Ella misma comenzó a tocarse, llevo sus manos a sus senos para masajearlos y jugar con sus pezones.

Kakashi estaba completamente fascinado viendo lo que ella hacia, así que el hizo lo mismo y con su mano derecha tomó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse.

**-¿Te gusta Sakura?**

**-Si-** contesto en un suave gemido.

**-¿Y esto?-** el la penetró con uno de sus dedos.

Ella no contestó, pero por el gemido que soltó supo que le había gustado. El saca su dedo y vuelve a acariciar su clítoris pero ahora con movimientos de izquierda a derecha, sus gemidos iban en aumento. La penetra una vez mas con dos dedos y siente como un liquido corre por su mano, mientras unos gemidos fuertes salen por su boca. Había tenido su primer orgasmo.

**-Aah Kakashi-** gimió una vez mas mientras trataba de calmar su respiración. Después de unos pocos minutos saca sus dedos para recostarla en el sofá.

**-Sakura, mirame-** le dice mientras le abre sus piernas. Ella obedece y en cuanto lo mira a los ojos la penetra.

El inicia con movimientos suaves, estaba tan mojada, sentía como su miembro entraba y salia con facilidad.

**-Más...más rapido-** pidió ella.

Las penetraciones de el se volvieron rápidas y fuertes. Con su boca daba chupetones desesperados a los pezones de la chica. Después de unos minutos siente que esta a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, pero quería mas de ella. Así que la levanta, cargandola por el trasero, Sakura enreda sus piernas en la cadera de el y sin salirse de ella la carga hasta su habitación.

Una vez en la recámara, la deja suavemente en el piso; al pie de la cama.

**-Volteate-** le pide el, haciendo que Sakura gire para dejar su espalda pegada el pecho de Kakashi.

El le ayuda a acomodarse en la cama, le pide que coloque sus rodillas sobre el colchón, la dobla por la espalda y ella coloca sus manos en la cama para sostenerse. Así empinada la vuelve a penetrar.

El pone sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, para empujarla contra el y hacer las penetraciones mas profundas. Nuevamente ella comienza a gemir fuerte, Kakashi siente como sus testículos rebotan contra el sexo de Sakura, provocando que estos se endurezcan.

**-Kakashi...voy a...ya no aguanto-** Sakura abre mas sus piernas para darle mas espacio a Kakashi, se agachó aun mas, dejando caer su cara sobre la cama y ahogando sus gritos en las sabanas.

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi siente como su orgasmo llega junto con el de ella, dejando salir un gemido ronco que venia desde su pecho.

Era un orgasmo fuerte e intenso, esa mujer debajo de el le provocaba sensaciones mas profundas. Vio como Sakura dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre la cama y el hacia lo mismo sobre ella, sin cargarle todo su peso. Después de unos minutos, cuando las respiraciones habían regresado a la normalidad, sale de ella y se acuesta por un lado.

**-Esto...es cada vez mejor-** dice ella mientras gira su cuerpo y queda boca arriba.

**-Pienso igual-** dice el mientras sonríe un poco.

**-¿Puedes volver a repetir lo que me decías en la sala? No presté mucha atención**\- ella tenia los ojos cerrados con un brazo sobre su frente y el otro sobre su estomago.

**-Me lo imaginé-** dijo el con una carcajada-** Sakura mirame-** ella nuevamente obedeció ante su orden-** Quiero que dejes de ver a tu amigo y mientras estemos juntos no quiero que veas a nadie mas.**

Ella giro su cuerpo quedando de costado, coloco su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano y lo observo con atención.  
**-¿Tu harás lo mismo? Me refiero a lo de ver a otras personas.**

**-Eso tenlo por seguro-** el contestó con sinceridad.

**-Nadie puede enterarse de esto.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-En el momento que quieras dejar de hacerlo quiero que me lo digas de frente.**

**-Me parece bien Sakura.**

**-Nada de mezclar sentimientos.**

**-Lo que tu digas.**

**-Frente a los demás te seguiré llamando sensei**

**-Muy bien**

Sakura se quedo pensando por unos segundos.  
**-Creo que es todo-** dijo al fin.

**-Muchas reglas Sakura-** dijo el sonriendo.

**-Creo que es lo mejor, así me funcionó con Takeshi y fue todo un año sin problemas-** dijo mientras se volvía a acostar sobre su espalda.

**-Recuerda hablar con el en cuanto lo veas**

**-Claro-** contesto con una sonrisa.

**-Y pensar que todo esto comenzó con una misión-** recordó Kakashi con una sonrisa

**-La misión iba sin problemas, creo que fue por mis disfraces-** ella también sonrió mientras regresaba a su posición de costado.

**-En realidad fue desde antes, cuando te vi bañarte en esa cascada-** contestó cínicamente.

**-Eres un pervertido**

**-Por cierto...recuerdo que compraste tres disfraces y solo usaste dos. ¿Cual es el tercero?**

**-¡Oh, es cierto!-** contesto divertida-** no sabes de que es. No lo he estrenado ¿sabes?**

**-Lo usarás para mi-** le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Las mejillas de Sakura cambiaron a rojo. El paso uno de sus dedos por su cara.

**-Tal vez- **contesto

**-No fue pregunta Sakura-** su mano recorrió su cuello, su espalda y termino en su trasero dándole un apretón.

**-Das muchas ordenes ¿cierto?**

**-Pensé que estabas acostumbrada, fui tu sensei por un tiempo ¿recuerdas?-** sonrió.

Sin darse cuenta pasaron un par de horas, hablando sobre misiones pasadas, sobre su trabajo en el hospital y los amigos que tenían en común. Hasta que ella decidió que era el momento de irse.

=============================  
Sakura llegó completamente relajada a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue llenar la bañera y tomar un largo baño. El sexo con Kakashi era fantástico, si quería que esto durara tendrían que irse con cuidado para que no los descubrieran.

Quería seguir disfrutando de el y de su cuerpo. Definitivamente la experiencia de el le ganaba por mucho a Takeshi, los orgasmos que le provocaba eran mas intensos y le hacia sentir corrientes eléctricas correr por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba segura que podía mantener sus sentimientos a raya, le había funcionado con Takeshi y con su ex sensei podía ser igual.

Ahora lo que tenia que hacer era buscar la manera de terminar con Takeshi, también con el tenia sus acuerdos, pero no sabia como decirle.

Moría por hablar con Ino y contarle todo lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero le había prometido a Kakashi que eso seria solo entre ellos y así debía ser. Mientras menos gente supiera, mas tiempo podría durar lo de ellos.

Recordó su disfraz, se alegraba no haberlo estrenado. El podía verlo en ella por primera vez. Esta vez... moría de ganas por usarlo. 


	14. CAP 14 CON LAS CHICAS

Habían pasado dos días desde la ultima vez que estuvo con Kakashi, desde esa ocasión no lo había vuelto a ver. Ella tenia trabajo en el hospital y estaba saliendo muy tarde. Por lo que había escuchado el tenia trabajo con la Hokage, al parecer estaban preparando todo para cuando el tuviera ese puesto.

Su hora de comida estaba cerca, solo tendría que llevarle unos casos médicos a Tsunade y saldría directo al restaurante donde había quedado de verse con las chicas.

De camino a la torre iba pensando en sus amigas, tenían un tiempo de no juntarse todas y estaba animada por verlas. Al llegar a la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage toco la puerta, esperando el permiso para entrar.

**-Adelante-** escucho la voz de Tsunade desde el interior. Así que con paso firme ella entro.

-**Buenas tardes Tsunade shisou-** una vez dentro se dio cuenta que no estaba sola. De lado izquierdo de la mujer se encontraba un ANBU y frente a su escritorio, sentado en una de las sillas estaba Kakashi con mirada aburrida.

**-Buenas tardes Kakashi sensei- **dijo inmediatamente la chica.

De inmediato se sintió nerviosa, algo en su estomago se movió y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Su nerviosismo era por dos razones, la primera era por ver a su ex sensei y recordar todo lo que habia pasado entre ellos y la segunda era por el ANBU que estaba parado a lado de Tsunade, esa mascara la conocía muy bien y sabia de quien se trataba.

**-¡Hola, Sakura!-** saludo en ninja peliplateado.

**-Llegas justo a tiempo Sakura, toma asiento-** le dijo Tsunade mientras señalaba la silla que estaba a lado de su ex sensei-** le estaba diciendo a Kakashi que tu seras la encargada de entregarle estos reportes una vez al mes o cada vez que se requiera. Dentro de poco el tomara el cargo y tendrás que reportarte con el. ¿Está todo claro?**

**-Si, shisou-** contestó.

**-Asegurate que este vago lea toda la informacion, tiene que estar enterado de lo que pasa en el hospital-** la Hokage seguia hablando con voz fuerte mientras señalaba a Kakashi.

**-Claro, entiendo.**

**-Kakashi-** ahora Tsunade se dirigía a el-** cualquier duda que tengas con respecto a los movimientos dentro de la oficina puedes dirigirte con ella. Ha estado conmigo tanto tiempo que estoy segura conoce lo que pasa aquí.**

**-¿Shizune no será su ayudante?-** preguntó Sakura.

**-No, ella seguirá conmigo, me ayudara con la administración del hospital.**

**-Oh, entiendo-** contestó-** ¿no se suponía que Shikamaru sería tu consejero?-** en esta ocasión le preguntó a Kakashi.

**-Tu lo has dicho, solo será mi consejero, pero también necesitare ayuda aquí en la oficina-** contestó con tono aburrido mientras veía sus manos.

**-Mm...entiendo**

**-¿No quieres ayudarme Sakura?-** esta vez la miro a los ojos.

**-¡Oh,no es eso!-** contestó nerviosa-** solo espero que no se me complique con los turnos del hospital.**

**-Por eso no te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargaré de tus horarios del hospital-** habló Tsunade.

**-Claro, esta bien-** al parecer no tenia otra opción, vería a Kakashi varias veces por semana, esperaba que las cosas entre ellos no se complicaran. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

**-En cuanto nos expliques la información de los reportes que tienes ahí puedes retirarte.-** en cuanto Tsunade le dijo eso comenzó a explicar con detalle toda la información. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Después de varios minutos de explicar sobre los reportes que llevaba la Hokage le indico que podía retirarse.

**-Permiso Tsunade shisou, Kakashi sensei-** y con una ultima mirada al ANBU dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta. Cuando estaba por salir una voz la interrumpió.

**-Sakura, pasare mas tarde a tu departamento para explicarte mi plan de trabajo-** le dijo Kakashi.

**-Esta bien sensei-** fue lo ultimo que dijo salio de la oficina. Una vez afuera soltó un gran respiro.

Sabia a que se refería, no era por un plan de trabajo, era por otra cosa. El problema era que Takeshi había regresado y lo mas probable es que el también la visitara por la noche. _"¿Ahora que hago?"_ pensó.

Trato de no pensar mas en eso, ya iba tarde con sus amigas así que apresuro el paso para llegar al restaurante. Al entrar al lugar un montón de risas llamo su atención, cuando busco el origen del ruido se dio cuenta que eran sus amigas.

**-¡Sakura, aqui!**  
**-¡Hola, Sakura!**  
**-¡Frente! Llegas tarde**

Tenten, Hinata e Ino respectivamente, saludaron a Sakura, que se sentó en una de las sillas.

Apenas llego y la pusieron al tanto de los planes que tenían para el fin de semana. Al parecer querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Ino como soltera para poder divertirse. Acababan de abrir un bar y querian conocerlo.

Por primera vez estaba deseando que llegara el fin de semana, necesitaba relajarse con sus amigas y unas cuantas bebidas, el trabajo la estaba absorbiendo y al menos Kakashi era un escape a todo ese estrés. Pero también necesitaba de ellas, nada como una noche con tus amigas.

**-¡Frente! Te estoy hablando-** al parecer Ino tenia rato hablándole sobre algo, necesitaba concentrarse en la platica.

**-Perdón, ¿qué sucede?-** contestó.

**-Te estoy diciendo que Sai regreso esta mañana ¿ya viste a Takeshi?-** preguntó Ino con mirada coqueta.

**-Oh, si lo vi, pero solo en la oficina de Tsunade, al parecer estaba de guardia-** Sakura se preocupó ¿iría Takeshi a buscarla en la noche? Se suponía que estaría con Kakashi ¿como le haría con los dos?

**-¡Ohh mi pequeña traviesa tendrá acción esta noche!-** dijo Ino para molestarla.

**-¡Vaya, Sakura! Así que aun lo sigues viendo-** esta vez la que habló fué Tenten-**¿Van en serio?**

**-¡No, no! Para nada, de hecho esto que tenemos esta por terminar-** Sakura recordó el acuerdo al que había llegado con Kakashi.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** Ino y Tenten dijeron al mismo tiempo, soprendidas.

**-¿Todo bien Sakura?-** preguntó Hinata preocupada.

**-¿Te hizo algo el idiota?-** Ino se notaba molesta porque subió su tono de voz.

**-No Ino, solo...creo que es momento de te-terminar esto-** Sakura estaba nerviosa, no había pensado en alguna buena razón que dar.

**-¿Pero porque?-** su amiga rubia volvió a insistir.

**-Pues...solo quiero conocer mas gente-** contestó al fin.

**-¡Oh, mi Sakura esta creciendo! ¡Y quiere probar otros platillos del menú!-** Ino al parecer eso le emocionaba.

**-A menos que ya tenga a alguien en mente-** Tenten también comenzaba a emocionarse con la platica.

Con ese comentario, las mejilas de Sakura se volvieron rojas. Cosa que la delató frente a sus amigas.

**-¡Ay por Kami! ¡Si hay alguien mas!-** chilló Ino.

**-¡Cuenta todo Sakura!-** Tenten seguía igual de emocionada. Y Hinata prestaba mucha atención a la platica, al parecer también estaba interesada.

Sakura quería contarles. Pero no podía, no porque le diera pena que se enteraran que su nuevo "amigo" era Kakashi Hatake si no porque se trataba de alguien prohibido ademas que ella le había pedido a el que nadie se enterara, así que debía mantener su promesa.

**-No es nadie...de verdad, es so-solo alguien de mi trabajo-** dijo mirando su plato con comida.

**-¿Lo conozco?-** preguntó Ino.

**-Si...¡es decir, no!, de verdad chicas no quiero hablar de eso ahorita, solo es un amigo y ya.**

**-¡Oh, vamos Sakura!-** insistió Tenten.

**-Ya dejenla en paz, si no quiere decirnos esta bien-** esta vez fue Hinata la que hablo.

Gracias a ella fue que las demás dejaron de insistir. El resto de su hora de comida se la pasaron hablando de la boda y de la nueva relación de Naruto y Hinata.

Una hora mas tarde Sakura ya se encontraba en el hospital, regreso a la rutina mientras esperaba su hora de salida. Aun tenia tiempo de buscar la manera de terminar la ""relación" que tenia con Takeshi.

=============================  
Su hora de salida había llegado y su mente seguía en blanco. Solo esperaba que su amigo no lo tomara tan mal y no le hiciera tantas preguntas.

Antes de llegar a su casa, paso al super mercado para comprar unas cosas para su cena, tenia poco tiempo ya que estaban por cerrar.

Después de pagar, se dirigió a su departamento con paso lento, por primera vez no quería llegar, no sabia a que hora se presentaría Kakashi y tampoco sabia la hora de llegada de Takeshi, eso la ponía nerviosa.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, notó que había alguien en su sofá. Al prender la luz lo vió.

**-¡Kakashi! ¿Pretendes matarme de un susto? ¿Como entraste?**

**-Por la ventana-** contesto tranquilamente, estaba acostado leyendo uno de sus libros.

**-Mi ventana estaba cerrada-** Sakura se preocupó ¿o la había dejado abierta?

**-Rompí el cerrojo, no te preocupes; ya lo arregle-** contesto el peliplata con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba**\- ¿qué tienes ahí?-** señaló la bolsa con los comestibles.

**-Un poco de verduras para la cena-** Sakura se movió hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas.

**-¡Genial! Tengo hambre-** el también se paro y fue tras Sakura.

**-¿Y no pudiste prepararte **_**tu**_** cena, en **_**tu**_** casa, con **_**tus**_** alimentos?**

**-Lo hubiera hecho, pero tengo como dos horas esperandote-** el se lavó sus manos y comenzó a ayudar a Sakura a preparar la cena.

Resultó que si tenia planeado hablar sobre su nueva forma de trabajar en la oficina Hokage. Quería que Sakura le ayudara en la oficina con tramites y papeleo. Después hablaron sobre la ceremonia que se haría para cuando el recibiera ese cargo. Al parecer Kakashi no estaba tan entusiasmado con ese puesto.

Después hablaron sobre los horarios de Sakura en el hospital y sus misiones. Sakura ya se sentía estresada por toda la carga de trabajo que se le venia. Pero Kakashi le aseguró que solo estaría poco tiempo en la oficina.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, siguieron hablando; esta vez sobre el tedioso día de kakashi y como se tuvo que esconder por largo rato hasta que fue encontrado por la misma Hokage que lo llevó casi a rastras a la oficina. Sakura no dejo de reír por un rato, al imaginar toda la escena.

Ella también le platico sobre su día con las chicas. Y sobre como querían sacarle información sobre el nuevo "amigo" que tenia. Esta vez fue el turno de Kakashi de burlarse de ella al imaginar a una Sakura nerviosa y con mejillas rojas.

Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta ya estaban de regreso en la cocina, ella lavando trastes y Kakashi secandolos.

Una vez que terminaron de dejar limpia la cocina Sakura dio media vuelta para salir de esta. Pero un brazo alrededor de su cintura no se lo permitió.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** le dijo Kakashi mientras le daba la vuelta para verla de frente y la acercaba a el.

**-A mi recámara, necesito darme un baño-** le contestó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

**-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso-** con uno de sus dedos tomo un mechón de Sakura y lo puso detrás de su oreja. Después la besó, acercándose mas a su cuerpo. Una de sus manos estaba en su cintura, mientras que la otra se posó en el trasero de la chica y lo apretó suavemente.

Sakura sentía sus piernas temblar y algo en su estomago se movía para terminar en su entre pierna. La promesa de un baño con el resultaba tentadora.

**-¿Y que esperamos para subir?-** contesto ella, imaginandose en la tina de baño con el.

**-Tienes una visita-** dijo Kakashi mientras se separaba de ella.

**-¿Qué?-** estaba confundida.

**-Tienes una visita que esta por tocar tu puerta-** dijo esto mientras caminaba rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Enseguida Sakura escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

**-Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer, te espero en el baño-** contesto con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Entonces Sakura lo recordó. Tenia que hablar con Takeshi.


End file.
